


fire meet gasoline

by twoorangecookies



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Football | Soccer, Love/Hate, National Women's Soccer League, Nothing explicit, Rivals, Women's Professional Soccer, also, if you hadn't guessed, lead-up-to-sex scenes, no powers au, we're going on a journey here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: Kimberly Hart, professional women's soccer/football star, gets transferred to a new team. Their star goalkeeper, Trini Gomez, isn't the most welcoming, but there's something about Trini that Kim can't shake. They have to learn how to go from rivals to teammates, and they have to find a way to get along. But it's not easy. Especially not with a mutual attraction and a one night stand standing between them. Can they learn to work together? Or will the fact that they're both stubborn and argumentative continue to cause trouble between them? And what about that attraction...





	1. i like you so much better when you're naked

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another story! So, this was going to be a oneshot, but it's getting super long so I've decided to break it up and start posting it. I haven't abandoned any of my other stories, I promise! But this came to me and I'm obsessed with it. I hope you are, too! Enjoy!
> 
> Story title from Fire Meet Gasoline by Sia  
Chapter title from I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked by Ida Maria
> 
> Obligatory sidenote: I do not know all there is to know about professional soccer. Just go with it. Shout at me at 5ivebyfive on tumblr if you want.

_ "i like you so much better when you're naked  
i like me so much better when you're naked" _

* * *

Kimberly Hart made her way into her new locker room for the foreseeable future and looked around for her locker. She saw her number, seventeen, and walked over. She dropped her duffel bag, still sporting the name of her old team, and ran her fingers over the number. Her lips curled up in a soft smile, glad she had her same number, and she got lost in her thoughts for a moment. It was hard leaving her old team. The girls on the team were her family and her friends and she was never good at getting to know new people. 

“Yo, Hart,” a gruff but small voice said beside her. 

She turned and met eyes with a short girl with dark hair in a pony tail except for the three small braids on the side of her head. She had a scowl on her face as she looked Kimberly over. Kim dropped her hand from her locker and turned more fully to the other girl. “Yeah...Gomez, right?”

“That’s right.”

Kim tilted her head and looked her over. “You look-”

“Smaller outta my goal,” the girl said with an eye roll. “I know.”

“But the best goalkeeper in the league,” Kim continued, giving credit where it was due. “I’ve heard you can leap tall buildings.”

This made Gomez's lips twist up. “Maybe I’m a superhero,” she said in a conspiratorial whisper. 

“Oh yeah? What’s your superhero name? Tiny Trini?”

“Ohh, so you know my first name,” Trini smirked. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the lockers.

“Well...I...I mean, we’ve been playing against each other for years, and you’re all anyone talks about when it comes to goalkeepers in the women’s league.” Kim shrugged a shoulder. “I listen.”

“Good to know..._ Kim _.” Trini pushed off the lockers and walked towards the door that led to the pitch. “Better hurry, Coach hates it when we’re late.” And she disappeared out the door.

Kim stood dumbfounded for a moment before shaking out of it and quickly stripping and pulling on her new uniform. She ignored the feeling of how wrong it felt and hurried out to the soccer pitch. 

* * *

Kim was on the sidelines, panting and drinking some water, when Trini came up beside her. Trini watched her out of the sides of her eyes and shook her head.

“You okay, Hart? Can’t keep up?”

With a huff, Kim dropped her water bottle and reached up to adjust the clips holding her hair out of her face. “Have you _ seen _ me play? I used to run circles around this team.”

“And so humble.”

“I don’t have time to be humble,” Kim said, glancing over at Trini. “I’m here to make this team better and we all know it.”

Trini’s eyebrows furrowed. “Hey. We’re doin’ just fine without you. In case you forgot, _we _beat _you_ more times than not.”

“But you’re not number one.” Trini didn’t seem to have a response to that so Kim looked over the field at her new teammates doing drills. “Is number eighteen always so intense?”

“Amanda? Yeah...she’s intense alright.”

“Too intense. It weighs us down.”

“Look at you, Coach Jr.”

“And number fourteen just plain sucks.”

“_ Aisha _ doesn’t suck,” Trini said, defensively. 

“And, honestly, if you want my opinion, you-”

“Me _ what _?” Trini stepped up to her like she was ready to throw down.

Kim gulped. “You-you’re doing great,” she said.

“Uh huh. How ‘bout you worry about scorin' and leave the rest up to us?” And with that, Trini walked off. 

For a moment, Kim wondered if she said something wrong, but then shrugged it off. She was only speaking the truth. She jogged back onto the pitch.

* * *

That night the team was going out to “bond” with their new team member, but Kimberly wasn’t sure they liked her so far. One side of her thought, well screw them. But a larger part of her, the part of her that always wanted people’s time and attention, was desperate for them to like her. 

She hadn’t been too sure on what to wear so she went with her nicest pair of black jeans, a pink tank top with her favorite pink strappy bra, and her leather jacket. It went everywhere with her. She walked into the restaurant/bar and made her way through the noise and people until she found the party room in the back. It too was loud, and no one seemed to notice her entrance. For once, she was glad. She slipped through the girls standing around talking and found the table with what looked like a margarita pitcher, and she poured herself one. She brought the glass to her lips and turned around just in time for one of her teammates to round on her.

“Hart!”

Kim’s eyes widened in surprise and she took a step back, because the girl was way too close. “Hi, uh…” She tried to remember her name, but there were a lot of new names to remember. 

“Harper,” Harper said. She put a hand on her hip and tilted her head. 

“Right, Harper, hi,” Kim said with a nod and a polite smile. Her eyes looked around for anyone to get her out of the situation, but she remembered she didn’t actually know anyone. 

“Welcome to the team again,” Harper said, her voice far too sweet to be genuine. 

“What’s your position?”

“Midfielder, but I...haven’t gotten a lot of play time this season.” Her voice sounded bitter as she glanced towards their coach, Rita. 

“Sorry to hear that,” Kim said. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Trini was at her side. Kim’s eyes were drawn to, and stuck, on what Trini was wearing and she barely heard the girls talking to each other.

“Duncan, isn’t it almost past your bedtime?” Trini asked, cooly. 

“How original, Gomez,” Harper said, rolling her eyes.

Kimberly said nothing. In her defense, Trini was wearing extremely tight jeans, a white button down shirt open to her cleavage, and a Sabertooth Tiger’s snapback. Kim’s mouth was _dry_. Trini’s hair was also down around her shoulders and sometime between practice and dinner she had gotten golden highlights, and it _ worked _ on her. Trini glanced up to her, gaze quizzical, and Kim looked away quickly.

“I’m sure Amanda will be looking for you soon,” Trini went on. “Why don’t you go find her like the good puppy you are?”

Harper opened her mouth as if to respond, but instead clamped it shut and spun on her heel to storm away. Kim cleared her throat and took a sip of her drink.

“You didn’t...have to do that,” Kim told Trini.

“I wouldn’t subject my worst enemy to polite chit chat with Harper,” Trini grumbled. She turned to the table and poured herself a drink.

“Am I your worst enemy?”

“No. I don’t know if I like you, but you’re my teammate.”

“Isn’t she, too?”

“She’s a terrible player. Selfish. And she makes homophobic remarks to some players on the team. She’s no teammate of mine.”

“Oh.” Kim was dying to ask if Trini was one of those players, to gauge if she was sapphic in some way, but she didn’t. She also wasn’t sure if Trini actually wanted to talk to her or not, but who else did she have to talk to? The only other person she knew was Coach, and the woman was...hard to read. And she wasn’t as pretty as Trini. The thought made Kim’s lips turn up. Trini caught it.

“What’re you smiling about?” 

“Nothing,” Kim said innocently.

“You enjoy training today?”

“Yeah. It was great getting to know everyone’s style and Coach really has some fantastic plays. I can see why you beat the Pterodactyls so many times.”

“Ahh, so you admit we wiped the floor with you,” Trini said, turning with her drink in hand and a smirk on her lips. Her eyes were on Kim’s, glimmering and challenging. Kim liked it.

“Wiped the floor with us is a strong way of putting it.”

“Can’t stick up for the Ps anymore, Hart. You’re a Tiger.”

In and out of bed, were the words on Kim’s lips, but she swallowed them back. She couldn’t flirt with a teammate. Teammates were off limits. “You’re right. Let’s go Tigers.”

Trini chuckled and took a sip of her drink before looking at it. “Wow, these are strong.”

“Yeah. I probably should only have one. Wouldn’t want to make a bad impression on my first night out,” Kim said.

“Me too. We’ve got early training tomorrow,” Trini said.

Two hours later, Kim had Trini pressed against the side of the building as they kissed with a hurried fire. Kim groaned at Trini’s knee between her legs and she rocked against it. Her hands were under Trini’s shirt feeling her abs constrict and they slowly crept higher. 

Pulling from the kiss, Trini ran her lips up Kim’s jaw, nipping and kissing. Kim kept her eyes closed and she basked in the feeling for a moment. Until Trini spoke against her skin.

“Shouldn’t be doin’ this,” she said thickly. Her low, scratchy voice only fueled Kim’s desire for her.

“Don’t care,” Kim whispered, her fingertips pushing under Trini’s bra. “Want you naked.”

“Charmer,” Trini drawled.

“You’re the one that doesn’t like me, yet here you are feeling up my ass.”

“s’a nice ass,” Trini replied, not denying anything. She shrank back from her stretch up to Kim’s face and leaned into the wall to stare at Kim. Kim took a hand from Trini’s shirt and rested it on the wall over Trini’s head.

“If you hate yourself in the morning you can blame it on the margaritas,” Kim reasoned, staring down at the other girl. The hand in Trini’s shirt got her bra pushed up out of the way, and she took a handful of Trini’s boob and squeezed it. God, she loved boobs.

Trini kept staring up at Kim for a moment, as though she were weighing it out in her head, then she grabbed Kim’s face and brought her down for another passionate kiss. Kim went with it and kissed Trini as she played with her boob, flicking and pinching the nipple. Trini moaned into her mouth.

“Call a Lyft,” Trini gasped out.

Kim never pulled out her phone faster, but she took it out so fast that she lost grip of it and it shot out of her hand and slammed into the wall. She bent to pick it up and the screen was shattered.

“Maybe...it’s a sign,” Trini said.

“_ No _! No.” Kim got up and reached into Trini’s back pocket for her phone and held it out to her. “It’s not a sign. Just me being clumsy. Please. We both want this.”

Trini stared at the phone for a minute then grabbed it. “Okay, okay.” Trini fixed her bra and shirt and focused on her phone. Kim watched her impatiently, nearly hopping from foot to foot. When Trini looked up with a sly smirk, Kim grinned.

“We have eight minutes to wait,” Trini said, leaning back against the wall again, batting her long, dark lashes. “What _ will _ we do?”

* * *

Kim awoke with a pounding headache and sunlight burning the backs of her eyes. She groaned and rolled over to grab the other pillow and cover her face, but something was holding it down. Something that groaned. Kim froze and lay there a minute before slowly opening one eye. Someone was there beside her. Facing her with dark, highlighted hair all over her face. Kim opened the other eye. She glanced around. She wasn’t in her hotel room. (She was still looking for an apartment, okay?) She sat up and the person, the woman, beside her groaned again. Kim glanced around at the room. It was sunny and bright, plants and cacti in the window sills. There were paintings of wildflowers on the walls and...a framed jersey. The winning Olympic jersey with the number twenty-three on it. And Gomez across the back. 

Oh god. Oh GOD. She looked at the woman in the bed. She had slept with Trini Gomez. She quickly, but swiftly, got out of the bed and rounded up all of her clothes. Her favorite bra was missing, but she could live without it. She hurried into her clothes and had her back to the bed while she put on her heeled boots. So she didn’t see Trini sit up in the bed and swipe her hair back, her body on display where the sheets didn’t cover her.

“That how it’s gonna be?” Trini asked, her voice drugged by sleep.

Kim froze again before slowly turning around. “Uh...hey,” she said.

Trini raised a brow. “You ditchin’?”

“I...uh…” She didn’t know what to say. For maybe the first time in her life. 

Trini was damn beautiful.

“You don’t remember, do you?” The question came a little softer, and it clenched at Kim’s heart.

“I’m sorry.”

“s’fine,” Trini shrugged. She lay back down, her back to Kim. “Lock up on your way out, would you?”

Kim wanted to say more. She felt really bad. But what else could she say? She quietly exited the room and made her way to the front door. 

As she went through the living room she noticed a photograph on the wall. She walked over and looked at it, and she was met with the smiling, laughing faces of the women’s Olympic team. Trini, being the smallest, was in front, and her smile lit up the entire frame. Kim stared at it briefly before heading out the door. She really wished she could remember their night. She was sure it was amazing. But she couldn’t screw up so soon. She had to wait. And if word got out to their coach...well, it wouldn’t be pretty. So she had to leave. She had to not be pulled in by Trini and her hotness.

It was harder than it looked.

But she was doing the right thing.

Right?

* * *

Practice was hard. Really hard. But Kim was a champ and she could make it through. Coach Repulsa had them running drills like they were training for the Olympics ( The ones that Kim didn’t get into and wasn’t bitter about.

At all.

Much. ) 

Speaking of the Olympics.

“Hart! Shooting drills with Gomez!” Rita shouted out. Kim tried not to groan.

“Yes, Coach,” she replied with. She looked over at Trini getting set up in the goalpost and sighed. She had really hoped to put off any awkward conversation with Trini for a bit longer. She made her way over, grabbing a ball, and stopped in front of the goal. “Coach wants us to drill.”

Trini cocked an eyebrow and snapped her glove on. “We already did. Not that you’d remember.” And she backed into position and took her stance.

Kim wanted to say something snappy back, but she just didn’t have it in her. She was terribly hung over and actually felt regret over their encounter and her failed memory. She backed up into her position and set the ball down. She waited for a moment, gauging Trini’s position and trying to predict where the other girl would move, then shot.

Trini caught it with ease.

“Is that what you’re bringin’ to the team?” Trini asked with a laugh as she threw the ball back. Kim caught it and it landed in her arms _hard_. Trini had a good throw. 

Kim’s eyes narrowed. Well, if that’s how Trini wanted to play it. She set the ball down, waited a moment again, and took her shot. Trini fumbled, but caught it. “Is that what _ you _ bring to the team?” The ball soared over Kim’s head, but she kept a controlled glare on Trini.

“I got you, Hart!” Someone yelled behind her. She turned around and saw a teammate, Carol? Cassidy? _Cassie_!, kick the ball to her. Kim dribbled it as she turned around and stilled it with her foot. A few of the other girls started to crowd around to watch. Kim did love an audience. 

“You know,” she called out in Trini’s direction. She toed the ball to her other foot. “The thing about remembering?” Her head tilted and she smirked. “It has to be memorable.” She kicked the ball with all her might to the right corner. She knew things about Trini, like how she was weaker on her right side, and the ball cleared past Trini and into the net. Trini had been a second late in reacting. Trini fell sideways into the grass, arms extended. It looked like it hurt, but Kim didn’t care.

Her teammates were cheering and calling out praises, and one of them threw her another ball before Trini could even get upright, and Kim didn’t wait for her. She bicycle-kicked it into the goal and it flew center into the net.

“Can’t keep up, Gomez?” Kim shouted out, catching the next round of ball thrown her way.

Trini was grumbling in the goal, situating herself, and she clapped twice. “Oh, I can keep up, Hart. But I know good and well that you can’t.” And she winked.

She _winked_!

That infuriated Kim. Why? Well, she couldn’t explain that, but it did. She kicked the next ball, hard, but again Trini caught it with ease. Kim hated how effortless Trini made it look. Kim knew she herself was good, and her old goalkeeper always had trouble keeping up. Trini was different it seemed.

“Wouldn’t be so easy with players between us,” Kim said.

“Oh, you think?”

“Yeah, I-”

“Fantastic idea,” Rita said. Kim didn’t know when she had shown up, but there she was. “Ladies,” she quickly counted the players that were around them. “Three on Gomez's team, three on Hart’s. Get in there.”

The girls quickly divided up before taking their places between Trini and Kim to help them battle out their egos.

* * *

Kim sat on a bench in the locker room in just her sports bra and panties. Her shorts were around her ankles, but she didn’t have the energy to pull them up. Her shirt was in her hands. She knew if she lifted her arms above her head it would hurt. How her entire body hurt, she wasn’t sure, but it did. Her little team had done well in battle against Trini, and the thought made her smirk to herself. Maybe she liked showing off to Trini a little.

The other girls had come in and cleared out, all excited to have a day and a half to themselves. Trini came in awhile after the last girl left, and she walked past Kim silently to go to her locker. She turned her back to Kim and stripped her shirt off, and Kim heard her groan softly. If Kim was hurting, she couldn’t imagine what Trini was feeling. Trini actually used her whole body in training and matches. 

Kim eased to her feet and pulled her shorts up and glanced over her shoulder. Trini was fighting a losing battle with getting the shirt over her head. Kim felt badly for her. She walked over and took hold of Trini’s shirt and tugged it free. Trini blinked up at her.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Kim responded, her eyes flickering down to Trini’s chest in her sport’s bra. Trini shifted and crossed her arms over her chest. “Sorry,” Kim muttered, looking away from the fine sight. 

“s’fine,” Trini mumbled. 

Kim went back to the bench and picked up her shirt to tug it on. She ran her fingers through her hair and picked up her bag from the floor. “Are we cool?” She asked, taking a step towards the doors, but looking back.

“Yeah, we cool,” Trini replied, not looking up. Kim stared at her a moment longer before sighing and going to the doors. Just as she pushed at them, Trini spoke again. “Hart. What _ do _ you remember?”

With a small smile to herself, Kim said, “A lot of cheap margaritas…” She sifted through her fuzzy memories. “Your laugh. You have a great laugh,” she admitted. She saw flickers of other memories, images hidden deep within her mind, but she couldn’t make any of them out. “I’m sorry.”

“Nah, don’t be,” Trini said, dismissive. “Not like it meant something, right?” 

Kim was looking Trini’s way, but Trini wouldn’t look back. Focused herself on getting dressed instead. “Right,” Kim agreed. Though...she wasn’t sure. If it hadn’t, why did she feel such a strong pull towards the other girl? But it couldn’t have meant anything if she didn’t remember it. “Right,” she said again, with more resolve. “Glad we cleared that up.”

“Crystal.”

Unsure if Trini was being sincere or not, Kim let it go and walked out. As she walked away from the locker room, from Trini, she breathed out and tried to let it go. It had been nothing. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

It had been a month, and aside from when she had to, Trini hadn’t spoken to Kim. At first, Kim still felt bad, but as it continued she started to get angry at Trini for not getting over it. And, a part of her was mad at herself for not remembering anything still, but she ignored that feeling. It was annoyance and anger at Trini that was fueling her through the season. Critics were praising Kim and her playing; saying it had only improved since joining the Tigers, saying she was a force to be reckoned with. Her secret? Her anger. 

She didn’t know _ why _ she was so angry, or why she cared that Trini was a bitch, but it irritated her. She didn’t understand why Trini was a bitch to _her_. Okay, maybe Kim had been a bit much at first, a little overbearing, but that’s just who she was. Then the whole...sex thing that she didn’t remember. But none of that really deserved how Trini was acting. And Kim wasn’t one to let go of things easily. Not when it came to her pride. She’d been able to keep herself in check over the weeks as they won game after game, but she was simmering. She bit back remarks she wanted to send Trini’s way for the sake of the team, but it was getting harder.

Then they lost.

It was a terrible defeat; 6-0. 

And Kim was _ livid _. 

It seemed, so was Trini. When the girls filed into the locker room Trini went straight to her locker and punched it, hard. Rita was still outside with the assistant coaches, but Kim was sure they were about to hear an earful from her. She and all the others jumped when Trini punched the locker again. Kim rolled her eyes.

“Why don’t you practice catching instead of punching?” Kim shot across the room at Trini without looking at her. Trini spun around, glare in her eyes.

“What’d you say to me?”

“Uh, you heard me,” Kim said, bringing her gaze up. “Maybe if you’d caught a few of those shots out there we wouldn’t be here.”

“_ Me _ ?” Trini pointed at herself and stalked forward then gave Kim’s shoulder a slight shove. “What about _ you _? How ‘bout try hittin’ the net next time?”

“Don’t tell me how to do my job!” Kim gave Trini a shove back.

“Don’t tell _ me _ how to do _ mine _!” Trini bounced forward and pushed both of Kim’s shoulders, causing Kim to stumble back into Amanda. Kim pushed off the girl and went back at Trini.

“All you have to do is stand there and catch the thing flying at your face!” Kim shouted. “How hard can that be?! But you let it in _ six _ fucking times?!”

“If it’s so easy, why don’t you do it?!” Trini shouted back. “_ You _ try with shitty defense!”

“Hey!” Some of the other girls cried out.

“Enough!” The chilling shout was enough for all of the girls to snap to attention and look at the woman who had just walked in the door. “You were all lousy, there’s no need to fight about it,” Rita said with a wave of her hand. She stalked into the room and between Trini and Kim. “If we discuss it now you won’t like what I have to say, so everyone be back here for training at five AM.”

“But Coach, it’s not even our field,” Kim said. Rita turned a glare so icy on Kim that she could have become a glacier. 

“We have been permitted to use it until our flights home,” Rita continued, as though she hadn’t been interrupted. “Five AM, not a moment later,” she reiterated. Then she walked out. 

The team exchanged wary glances before quietly changing out of their uniforms. Trini and Kim kept throwing glares to each other as they changed, and sat on opposite ends of the bus from one another on the way to the hotel. 

The first thing Kim did was take a long, hot shower. She tried to wash away the stink of defeat, but realized she couldn’t and eventually emerged red and raw. She washed her face and put on her pajamas and left the bathroom to Cassie with whatever hot water was left. Kim sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the blank TV for awhile. It was late, and she needed to catch some sleep before her early call, but she was still seething with anger. And most of it -- _all of it_ \-- was directed at one person. And she wasn’t done giving that person a piece of her mind.

With determination in her step, Kim slid into her pink slippers and walked out of her room and down the hall. She knocked hard on the door before her and waited. Eventually it opened and Trini stared out at her. A blank expression went to a glare.

“What?” Trini asked, dully.

“You have a lot of nerve,” Kim growled. “If you can’t accept criticism where it’s due-”

“I don’t need criticism from you, _ thanks _,” Trini said, closing the door. Kim shot her hand out to keep the door open.

“I get that you have an issue with me, but can you stop being a bitch?”

Trini’s brow raised. She looked from Kim’s hand in the doorway to Kim. “I’m not bein’ a bitch. I’m tryin’ to sleep.”

Kim ducked her head down and whispered. “If this is about that night...I told you, I’m sorry. You said we were cool and you’ve been ignoring me ever since.”

“You’re hard to ignore,” Trini said with a snort. She shook her head. “Whatever. What do you need to hear so that I can go to bed?”

“I don’t...I don’t need to hear anything that you don’t want to say,” Kim replied, eyes narrowed. “You attacked my playing in front of everyone.”

“After you did the same to me. And I stand by what I said.”

“You’re-you’re-” Kim clucked.

  
  
“I’m…?” Trini led.

Kim mouthed silently for a moment before grabbing Trini’s face in her hands and leaning down to kiss her, hotly and deeply. At first, Trini didn’t do anything, but then her hands reached up to grip Kim’s forearms, and she kissed back. Even then, kissing passionately, they had a back and forth going. Each one pushing back at the other as they tried to take control, but neither giving it. Finally, they broke free. They stood, mouths close, gasping for each other’s breath, and opened their eyes to one another. They shared a long, silent stare, and Kim felt a familiar tug. It was Trini’s eyes.

“They...were so gold...but...dark, too....” Kim murmured, lost in Trini’s eyes. Trini’s eyes, eyes that narrowed, stared back at Kim.

“What?”

“I-...I remember your eyes that night,” Kim explained, sounding a little surprised and a little lame.

“Just my eyes?”

“...yeah.” Kim’s gaze dropped guiltily. 

“Cool. Whatever,” Trini said, her voice going cold. “Don’t do that again.” And she slammed the door in Kim’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Kim said softly to the closed door. She really wasn't though. Trini's kiss was amazing. But how could someone so hot be so...so..._infuriating_?


	2. here comes the spark before the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this so far! Here's chapter 2! Tell me your favorite part!
> 
> Chapter title from Closer by Tegan and Sara.
> 
> Sidenote: I headcanon Devery Jacobs as Tommy if you wanna look her up!

_ "all I want to get is a little bit closer  
all I want to know is, can you come a little closer?" _

* * *

Trini successfully avoided Kim until their next training, and even then she was half a field away. Kim was certain she caught Trini looking at her a couple of times, but maybe it was wishful thinking. Why wishful, when the other girl was still being a bitch for no reason, Kim wasn’t sure. Probably because of that kiss.

_ That kiss. _

It had been incredible. Kim hadn’t felt that much from just one kiss in...well, ever. She couldn’t stop thinking about Trini’s lips and tongue, and the tight grip she’d had on her. Trini’s taste, her scent. It overwhelmed Kim just thinking about it. 

She started to fan herself where she stood on the pitch. She glanced Trini’s way again, and saw the keeper look away. Kim rolled her eyes. 

“I know what you did last summer,” someone whispered in her ear, and Kim jumped. She held her beating heart and looked to her side.

“Tommy,” she gasped. “What the  _ hell _ ?”

The beautiful, dark-haired, tan-skinned girl smiled at Kim. The smile that graced many magazines, the smile that boys and girls alike swooned for. The smile that knew just what it held. Kim still wasn’t sure if she liked Tommy at all, but she was her teammate and second striker. They had to get along on some level. 

It didn’t excuse Tommy scaring the crap out of Kim.

“I know things,” Tommy said, mysteriously.

“Good for you.”

“Did you stop to think that  _ maybe _ Trini had a roommate at the hotel the other night?” She raised a brow.

Kim’s mouth dropped slightly and she looked around quickly before settling her eyes back on Tommy. “Nothing. Happened.”

“Oh, I know,” she laughed.

“Tommy. You can’t-”

“Calm down,” Tommy said with an eye roll. “Trini already threatened my life. Besides, she’s my girl, so secret’s safe with me.”

“How much do you know?” Kim asked after a pause.

“You mean do I know that you two did the bang-she-bang, but you say you can’t remember?”

“Oh god.” Kim slapped a hand over her reddening face. “Wait. You say that like-like I’m lying or something.”

“Are you?”

“It’s none of your business!” Kim started to turn away, but turned back. “And if it were, I’d still tell you I’m not lying. But it’s not.” She jogged to the sidelines where they were all starting sprints, and Tommy jogged beside her.

“I gotta watch out for my girl,” Tommy said.

“Your girl can take care of herself,” Kim huffed.

“There’s more to her than you know.”

“Well, she doesn’t exactly want me to know, does she?” Kim set a flat stare on Tommy, and Tommy sighed.

“Look, you two gotta talk or something. The whole team feels the tension. Not like...sexual tension, just...everyone talks about how you two hate each other, and it really brings us down.”

Kim fell silent at that. She never wanted to be the reason the team was off. She wanted to be the reason it was better. She brushed the hair from her forehead and took off in a sprint, and Tommy left her alone. Alone with her thoughts. Thoughts of one grumpy, bitchy...very beautiful goalkeeper.

* * *

Kim was lonely. She was in a new city all alone, and she wasn’t particularly fond of being alone. Her thoughts always got the best of her when she was, and since she was young she had always surrounded herself with people. Boyfriends, girlfriends, friends, family;  _ people _ . And she had left all of her people back home. She was starting to really feel homesick. She’d had not only her friends, and her teammates, but the people of her city. They knew her. They would talk to her everywhere, and she loved it. Here, sure she met fans, but the city felt cold. 

She had been back at the hotel from training for an hour or so and had already soaked her stiff muscles in the tub. She opened a bottle of beer and settled back in the hotel bed. She really needed to find a place to live, but...it felt so permanent. Like it would all be for real. So she avoided it. She was good at that. She took out her phone and pulled up the contact of her best friend. She smiled at the picture of him and felt that nagging, homesick feeling grow stronger so she hit the Facetime button and waited as it rang.

“OH MY GOD IT’S KIMBERLY HART!” Zack’s shocked face filled the screen. “I’d ask for your autograph, but this is a ‘Dactyl’s only household.”

Kim beamed, and she felt her heart radiate in joy. “If that’s the case then I’ll just call my other best friend,” she replied, unable to seem serious with the smile on her lips.

“Wait, wait, we might be able to work something out.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, like, I know I said I’d never root for the Tiger’s when you left, but maybe if they’re playing the Rexes or something…”

Kim gasped. “The Rexes are the worst team in the league!”

“A year ago you were saying that about the Tigers!”

“To be fair, a year ago the Tigers didn’t have  _ me _ ,” she said. “And the Tigers are paying me quite well...well enough for women’s sports, that is,” she added with a shrug.

“Don’t worry,” Zack told her, shaking his head. “Kira already went online and bought us all kinds of Tiger swag to support you in.”

“Your fiancee is smart.”

“She tells me every day.”

Kim laughed and took a sip of her drink. “God, I miss you guys. What’s going on out there? How is everyone?”

She watched Zack shuffle on the couch and wrap an arm behind his head. “We miss you, too, Kimmy. Everyone here is great. Mom told me to tell you ‘hi’ from her.”

“Aww, tell her ‘hi’ back!” Kim loved Zack’s mom almost more than her own. The woman had been wearing a Tigers hat when they said goodbye the night before Kim left, and it nearly brought Kim to tears. “Have you seen my folks?”

“Oh yeah! They didn’t tell you? We all went to their house to watch your last game. Hard blow on that one, man.” He made an apologetic face.

“Tell me about it,” she sighed. She played with the label on her bottle. Her mind went back to the fight with Trini, and the kissing with Trini.

“Why are you blushing?”

“What? I’m not.” Her eyes shot up to the screen and her face went flat.

“ _ Kimmm _ berly, what’s going on?”

“Nothing!”

“You’re terrible at lying.”

“I am  _ great _ at lying,” she corrected.

“Okay, you’re terrible at lying to me,” he amended. “Spill.”

And so she did. Kim rarely, if ever, kept anything from Zack. It had been that way since they were in high school together. She didn’t like opening up all that much, but he always got it out of her. She told him all about Trini; their first meeting, waking up at Trini’s place, and the kiss after the last game. He listened quietly, nodding along.

“And now she just doesn’t speak to me unless it’s grumbled words in passing,” Kim ended. “I probably shouldn’t have kissed her, but…”

“You really wanted to?” Zack smirked. He knew very well that Kim had poor management of her actions when she really wanted something. No self-control, he liked to say. She would argue that she had very good self-control as she hadn’t killed him yet.

“Yeah,” she eventually sighed. “I really wanted to.”

“So now what?”

“I don’t know,” she said, glumly.

“You totally wanna bone her again,” Zack said with a grin.

Kim felt her cheeks going red again. “Again? I don’t even remember the first time. And I don’t think you can call it boning when..you know, there’s no bone.”

“You’re not denying it.”

“Well...she is hot,” Kim said, wistfully. 

“Want my honest advice?” His brow popped up.

“Yeah, sure, lay it on me.”

“Talk to her,” he said. “Again. Without tongue. If this Tommy chick is right and it’s affecting the team, you gotta talk to her.”

Kim thought on it and nodded. “You’re right. I just...don’t wanna.”

“Big girl panties, Kimbo.”

“I’ll tell your girl you’re talkin’ about my panties,” she warned.

“My girl would tell you the same thing,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” she grumbled. “Okay. I’ll talk to her. But I won’t like it.”

“Yes, you will.”

* * *

The next day after training, Kim took her time in the locker room getting changed. It was a short training as they would all be back in a few hours for warm ups and the match, but it had taken enough out of Kim that she was tired. She was also waiting. Trini was always the last one in the locker room for some reason, and Kim wanted to make sure they ran into each other. She tugged an old, ratty ‘Dactyls muscle tank on and stood up just as Trini entered. She watched Trini go over to her locker and tried to psyche herself up. She could do it. All she had to do was open her mouth.

“Hey,” she said.

Trini glanced over to Kim before looking away again. “Hey.” Trini opened her locker and yanked her top off. Kim averted her gaze.

“Are you doing anything after this?”

“Why?” Trini asked flatly.

Kim set her jaw. She could do this. “Because. I thought we could grab a coffee.”

“Why?” Trini asked again. She sat down to take her cleats off and wouldn’t look at Kim.

Kim plopped down next to her, bag in her lap. “Because. Apparently the rest of the team feels...like, this off vibe between us. I think we owe it to them to try and fix it.”

Trini stilled, cleat in one hand, and she glanced up at Kim through the hair falling in her face. “That true?”

“If you trust Tommy’s word, yeah,” Kim said.

“Oh,” Trini replied. She put her cleat down and took off the other one slowly. “Okay,” she said after a while. “Sure.”

“Cool. I’ll wait outside,” Kim told her, standing.

“But I’m not goin’ anywhere with you with that shirt on,” Trini said, before Kim could go.

Kim looked down. She honestly hadn’t thought about it when grabbing it that morning to shove in her bag. “It’s the only one I have.”

Shaking her head, Trini got on her socked feet and went to her locker. She pulled a shirt out of her bag and threw it in Kim’s direction. “s’a little big on me. Should fit you.”

Kim caught the shirt and held it up. It had a T-Rex trying to do push ups. It was cute. She smiled. “Can’t picture this one on you.”

“My boy Billy gave it to me,” Trini said in explanation. She pulled another clean shirt from her bag to tug on. “You gonna make fun of it or you gonna put it on?”

Kim held up a placating hand and put her bag down so she could switch shirts. She tugged the T-Rex shirt down her torso. It just barely met her shorts, and it was a little tight, but it fit. She glanced up again and found Trini staring at her. At her chest to be exact. “Hey!” Trini’s eyes shot up. 

“Sorry,” she said, not looking at all apologetic. She pulled some deodorant from her bag and put it on before stashing it away and taking out some jogging shorts. She stepped into those and pulled them up her legs. Kim tried not to stare at Trini’s ass in those shorts, but it was hard.

“I’ll just...be outside,” Kim said, awkwardly. She grabbed her bag and stuffed her ‘Dactyls shirt into it while walking out. The locker room was starting to feel a bit stifling. But damn if she wasn’t committing all of Trini’s curves to her mind.

Kim stood against the wall outside the building, one foot behind her, flat against the wall, and she scrolled through her Instagram as she waited. Her old teammates were posting lots of pictures that were making that homesick feeling return, and she quickly swiped the app shut. At the same time, Trini came out the double doors and looked around. When she spotted Kim she stood beside her and rocked on her feet slightly.

“Where you wanna go?” Trini asked.

“I don’t know. I only know of that Starbucks down the road,” Kim said.

“Fuck Starbucks,” Trini muttered. “I’ll drive.” And with that, she turned and headed into the parking lot. Kim shrugged to herself and followed. Trini led them to the back of the parking lot and under a tree to a sleek, black truck that was easily a hundred times Trini’s size. Kim stopped and stared, mouth gaping slightly. Trini yanked open the driver’s side door, almost jumping to reach it, and glanced back. “What?”

“ _ You _ drive  _ that _ ?”

“What about it?” Trini asked defensively.

“Nothing,” Kim said. “It’s just...like a Lego in Barbie’s Dream Jeep,” Kim said, trying not to laugh. 

Trini’s eyes narrowed more. “Thought you wanted to be cool.”

“I’m cool,” Kim nodded, laugh still in her voice. “This is just- just-” She met Trini’s eyes and swallowed it down. “Fine. This is fine.” She nodded and walked around to the passenger side. Even she had to hoist herself up to climb in. She sat beside Trini as the other girl cranked the engine and rolled the windows down. Something loud, metallic, and screamy was coming from the speakers. Kim winced. Trini turned it down quickly.

“Sorry.”

“A metal-loving, truck-driving, goalkeeper,” Kim noted out loud. 

“You forgot badass,” Trini said dryly, dropping large shades over her eyes and peeling from the parking lot. Kim yelped and grabbed hold of whatever she could and tugged her seatbelt on.

* * *

They finally sat across from one another in a small, discreet coffee shop. Kim picked at a muffin and stared out the window over Trini’s shoulder, while Trini sipped her black coffee. Kim didn’t know how to start the conversation. She had already apologized, twice, and she wasn’t one to overdo that. Trini was lucky Kim apologized at all, honestly. 

“What?” Trini spoke up.

“What, what?” Kim asked, glancing over at the girl.

“You have a look on your face,” Trini explained.

“Well...it’s my face,” Kim replied. Trini rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee again. Kim sighed. “Look, I’ve apologized. I can’t control my memory. Why are you still being such a bitch to me?” 

Trini set her coffee down, staring into it, and tapped her finger against the ceramic mug. “It’s not often a girl forgets being with me,” she said slowly. “In fact, it’s never happened before.”

“Ego, check,” Kim said.

“Just sayin’,” Trini drawled. “Listen, I’m not…” She shifted in her seat, clearly uncomfortable, and Kim kept quiet and waited. “I’m not like the rest of the team. I…” She was focusing hard on the coffee between her hands. “I like everyone fine, except Harper...but we’re a team first and foremost, and I respect that. I’m a team player. But...I’m not the one that’s gonna offer to stretch your leg or throw a celebration. It just ain’t me.” 

Kim listened carefully and watched the micro-expressions change on Trini’s face. The way her lips moved, the twitch by her eye. It obviously wasn’t easy for Trini to open up, if it could be considered that. But Trini fell silent, and Kim assumed it was her turn to say something. She let a couple of beats bounce between them before, “I’m not asking for all of that.” Her hands on the table went face up. “Just...stop being so cold.”

Trini snorted softly and shook her head. “Yeah...yeah, sorry,” she said, distracted as though lost in her thoughts. “I can work on that.”

“Is it something I’m doing?” Kim asked.

“Nah, it’s not you. It’s on me.” Trini nodded and looked up to meet Kim’s eyes. “I don’t like messin’ around with teammates, that’s all.”

“Me either,” Kim said. Once was enough to teach her how bad of an idea it was. But Trini…

“Long as you don’t expect it to happen again,” Trini went on.

“No, no expectations,” Kim assured her. “It’s best for everyone if it never happens again.”

“Right,” Trini nodded. “So...no more showin’ up at my door and kissin’ me?”

“Oh,” Kim said, cheeks flushing. “I...didn’t mean that? Sometimes I act without thinking.”

“I’ve noticed,” Trini smirked. Her finger drew circles around the top lip of the mug, and Kim watched it, something fluttering low in her stomach.

“Yeah,” Kim said, distractedly. “My best friend says I have no self control.” She watched Trini’s finger move, and Kim’s teeth grazed her bottom lip. She felt a stirring inside of herself, and she knew exactly what it was, but she played oblivious and tried to ignore it.

“Tommy says I have too much,” Trini replied, her voice low and rough. Kim wondered if she did that on purpose, or if it was just how she sounded. Either way, she liked it.

“It’s, uh, good to, uh...let that go sometimes,” Kim said, tugging at the collar of the tee shirt she wore. Suddenly, she was thinking about all those curves on display in the locker room. Lots of lovely, lovely curves.

“Sometimes,” Trini agreed. Her head tilted and her eyes dropped to Kim’s lips. Kim noticed. Subconsciously, she licked them slowly. She watched a pocket of air slide down Trini’s long, supple throat.

“Or. It’s good to, um,  _ not _ ,” Kim said, sitting up straighter and pressing her lips together. She removed her gaze from Trini’s collarbone poking out of her shirt, and forced herself to look into Trini’s eyes. They were staring right at her, dark, full of... _ something _ . It made Kim gulp. “So,” she squeaked. “Good talk.”

“Yeah,” Trini said slowly. “Good talk, Hart.”

“I should...probably get back to my car,” Kim went on. “Stuff to do before tonight.”

“Yeah, me too,” Trini said. She drained the last of her coffee and stood. Kim got up beside her and Trini turned to walk out the door, and Kim followed with her eyes on Trini’s ass. It was a very nice ass. And was Trini swaying it more on purpose? 

* * *

They won that night, and Trini and Kim even had a celebratory high-five right there on the field. The mood on the team perked up after that win, and everyone was feeling good. Kim was on a high again. She liked when they stayed winning. Trainings were going better with Trini at least acknowledging Kim’s existence. It wasn’t a big change, Trini was still her quiet, broody self, but it was something. It was enough for Kim.

Their next away game was the ‘Dactyls, and Kim was  _ stoked _ . She wanted to win, badly, but she also wanted to see her old friends, and her family. She traveled out a couple of days before the team, special permission from Coach, and she spent time with everyone that she hadn’t seen in months. Her parents fawned over her, told her she wasn’t eating enough, and fed her like crazy. Zack kidnapped her as much as he could for as long as he could, and they hung out and caught up. They played video games, talked, and generally goofed off. All the things they were best at. Kim hadn’t been so happy in a long time. 

She missed it. She missed being home and having her life. She missed having Zack around. Yeah, bottom line she had a choice over leaving the ‘Dactyls or not, but she thought moving to the Tigers would be good for her career. And it was so far. Modesty aside, she was becoming the star of the team, and it felt great. The Tigers truly were a better team than the ‘Dactyls. But the ‘Dactyls were home. 

Kim was almost forlorn during training the day before the big game. They were using the ‘Dactyls stadium, and it felt so...familiar to her. But different at the same time. In just over twenty-four hours she’d leave and go back to her new home. To her hotel. To no one. 

After training, Kim sat in the locker room for a long time. She stared at the locker that used to be hers, and she just let herself remember it all. She didn’t even notice Trini come in, or the other girls file out for the night.

“You okay?” Trini’s voice finally drifted to her.

“Hm? Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Kim said. She sat up straighter and looked around, trying to remember what she’d been doing.

“You’re like...half-naked, staring into space,” Trini told her.

“Oh,” Kim replied lightly. She shook out of it and stood up to pull her sweatpants on.

“Weird being back?”

Kim picked up her shirt and stared at it. There was nothing special about it, but she couldn’t stop staring at it. “Yeah, weird.”

Trini pulled her shirt down her body and walked over to Kim. “Yo, you’re worryin’ me. What’s up?”

“....sometimes you don’t know how lonely you are until you’re surrounded by everyone again,” Kim said quietly, almost to herself.

“Yeah...I get that,” Trini said. She ran her fingers through her hair. “C’mon, let’s get you back to the hotel. Or are you stayin’ somewhere else tonight?”

“I was going to stay with a friend,” she said.

“Okay. We’ll get you an Uber or whatever.” Trini moved to grab her bag and throw it over her shoulder. She gently took Kim’s arm. “C’mon.”

Kim started to move with Trini, but stopped. Trini stood close to her with a hand still on her arm. “Trini?” Kim asked softly, glancing down at the girl.

“Yeah?”

“Will you-” The words died on Kim’s tongue. She couldn’t just ask Trini to make her not feel lonely. It was too raw, too open.

But Trini seemed to catch on, because she let go of Kim and took a step back. “That’s not a good idea.”

“So?”

“So...we’re kinda cool now.”

Kim glanced around the locker room. She knew the girls were all gone, and that Coach was gone, too. She walked over to the door that led to the pitch and locked it, then went to the door that led outside and locked it as well. Trini just watched her. Kim turned around in front of the door and faced Trini. 

“Trini.”

“Kim,” Trini whispered.

“Please,” Kim said, all but begging. She reached down to take off her shirt, and she tossed it aside. Trini stared at her, shaking her head. Kim pushed her sweatpants down and stepped out of them. Trini still stared and said nothing. Kim stepped closer and pulled off her sports bra, and the sight had Trini gulping for air. Kim took another step closer and stopped, then pushed her panties down around her ankles. She kicked out of those as well. And she stood before Trini, naked, and stared at her. “Do you want me?” She asked softly.

“Yes,” Trini gasped out. Her eyes strayed up Kim’s body to meet Kim’s own. “But, if we-”

“Ssh,” Kim said, stepping even closer to Trini and taking her hand. “We’ll worry about that tomorrow.” She placed Trini’s hand on her bare hip. Trini squeezed her eyes shut and grasped Kim’s hip and pulled her against her own body. Kim pressed close and ran her fingers through Trini’s hair, pulling the top-bun loose. “Make me remember this time,” she whispered.

“Oh, you’ll never forget,” Trini whispered back, before kissing Kim hard on the lips.

* * *

Kim was tired, and sore. Sore in a good way. Sore in a way that screamed, ‘I got laid well and good last night’. Not only that, but she remembered every single moment of it. And it had been... _ wow _ . She wasn’t sure how she still couldn’t remember their first night, as awesome as Trini was. As awesome as they were together. Kim licked her lips, sitting in Zack’s kitchen with a cup of coffee, and her thoughts were entirely on the night before. The feels, the sounds, the smells...her heart was pounding.

“Someone got in late,” Zack said, walking into the kitchen. He stared pointedly at Kim, sitting at the small table under the front window.

“So? I’m a grown woman,” Kim said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“A very  _ naughty _ grown woman,” Zack said, eyebrows waggling.

“How do you always  _ know _ ?”

“Because, I know what day-after-sex-bliss-Kimberly looks like,” he said. He poured a cup of coffee and sat beside her. “Please tell me it wasn’t with some rando.”

“It wasn’t with a rando,” she said, almost offended that he’d say it. She set her mug on the table and leaned back. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Please,” he scoffed. “You love telling me who and where.”

Kim had a smirk on her lips as she shook her head. “Not this time.”

“Was it her?”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“It was!” Zack slapped a hand to the table in glee. “Damn, Hart!”

“I’m not telling!”

“It was,” he insisted. “How was it?” 

Kim opened her mouth to answer, but her words crawled back down her throat. She smiled. “Really...really, good,” she said.

“And?”

“And what?”

“Is this gonna be a thing?” He asked. “You and her.”

“I don’t have time for this,” she said, picking up her coffee again. She gulped from it until it was gone. “I have an interview this morning and I have to swing by my parents’ house for a good outfit.”

“It’s an interview with a newspaper,” Zack said. “Who cares how you look?”

“I care,” she said. She stood up. “I’ll see you at the game?”

“You know it,” Zack said with a nod. “And you’ll point her out to me?”

“Who?” Kim asked, batting her lashes. Then she grinned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kim sat at an outdoor cafe, dressed in a yellow floral sundress, as she answered the reporter’s questions. They were all pretty typical. Did she miss her old team? Sure, but she was excited about the new opportunities coming her way! Did she like her new coach? Repulsa is great with lots of great ideas! Things such as that. 

But then she was blindsided.

“Rumors of a rift between you and goalkeeper Trini Gomez are going around,” the reporter said, a little smile on her lips, like she was enjoying it. “Is this true? What caused it?”

Kim smiled. Inside she was gritting her teeth. “There’s no rift, I get along with everyone on the Tigers,” she replied.

“Really? Everyone?” The reporter sounded doubtful, but she still smiled, too.

“I barely know them,” Kim answered. “We’re all learning each other still.”

“So, you and Gomez get along?”

Kim paused for too long. She knew it as soon as it happened. She was usually good at interviews, great at bullshitting, but something about the topic of Trini set her off. She faltered, but smiled. “Yes, we do.”

“Are you sure? You paused.”

“ _ No _ . I mean.  _ Yes _ , I’m sure. She’s a great goalkeeper.”

“Yes, she is,” the reporter replied. “So there have been no incidents between the two of you?”

Just great sex up against the lockers, Kim thought. But she shook her head. “Trini’s great. There are always going to be times that teammates don’t see eye-to-eye.”

“And what’s that like?”

Kim shifted in her seat again. It wasn’t going how she wanted it to go. She didn’t like the questions. But she had to keep cool. She just smiled. “It’s all a part of the job. It’s nothing personal.”

“I see,” the reporter said, jotting down some notes. Kim gritted her teeth. “Now, what the readers are dying to know...your love life…”

With the subject changed from there, Kim was able to breeze through the rest of the interview. The reporter left, and Kim spoke briefly to the team’s PR person that had accompanied her, and everyone seemed happy with the interview. 

Except Kim. She drove to her parent’s house feeling anxious over her brief lack of composure. She hadn’t said anything that the reporter could use against her or Trini, but she still felt off about it. It wasn’t like her to slip. What  _ was _ it about Trini Gomez?

* * *

Warm-ups were over in a flash, and Kim barely had time to look at Trini much less talk to her. By the time the game came around, they hadn’t spoken since parting ways in the locker room the night before. They somehow ended up beside one another for the Pledge of Allegiance, but both had their eyes forward. Kim felt the heat coming from Trini’s body, and she couldn’t lie and say she didn’t get a little turned on from the memories that came with it. She tried her best to ignore that. 

Then the game started. 

The first half was tough. The ‘Dactyls barely got near Trini at the goal, but they also didn’t let the Tigers get any balls in. Kim battled against her former teammates who seemed to know her every move before she made it. Frustration got the best of her and one wrong move -- elbowing one of the opposing players -- earned her a yellow card, which pissed her off. By the time the Tigers stalked into their locker room at halftime, everyone was tense. 

Rita came in to give them a pep-talk slash talking to, and change some strategies before walking out again. Kim felt personally attacked, even though she wasn’t. She just felt it. 

“Fuck!” She shouted, dropping her head into her hands.

“Yo. Chill,” Trini’s voice came. And it was probably meant to calm her, but it set Kim off.

“You chill!”

“We’re all feelin’ it,” Trini said.

“Oh, sure you are,” Kim bit back, looking up at Trini. “Out there in the goalpost with nothing to do but watch us suck.”

“We don’t suck,” Cassie argued.

“You really think I don’t do anything,” Trini mused.

“No, I really don’t,” Kim said. She didn’t want to argue with Trini, but it was so easy to take her frustration out on the other girl.

“Wow.” Trini shook her head. 

“I’m the one doing all the hard work out there!”

“There’s a whole team out there!” Trini shouted back. “This ain’t the Hart team.”

“I’m the one they’re all over!” Kim jumped up and got in Trini’s face. “They know all my moves! They’re laughing at me!”

“No one’s laughin’, Kim,” Trini pointed out. “Yeah, they know your moves. That’s why Coach is changin’ things up. Get a grip.”

“Oh, screw you,” Kim huffed. She saw a smirk rise on Trini’s lips, but Trini didn’t say anything. Kim knew what she was thinking.  _ ‘You already did’ _ . It made her cheeks flush. 

“Look, Hart, we know it’s tough out there, but we’ve got your back,” Tommy said, stepping in. “We’re gonna beat them.”

Kim looked over her shoulder at Tommy, and the girl looked so sincere. Kim nodded. “Yeah...okay.”

“Okay. So...stop fighting,” Tommy added. She glanced at Trini. “You, too.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Trini argued.

“Exactly,” Kim muttered under her breath.

“I heard that!”

“Are we ready?” Rita asked, coming back in.

Trini and Kim eyed one another wearily and joined the other girls in a chorus of, “Yes, Coach!”

* * *

They won one to nothing. It wasn’t the sweeping victory Kim had wanted, but it was enough for her. Once the victory was rightfully celebrated she ran to the sidelines. She got caught in some autographs and photos, but she managed to make her way to Zack and Kira. They both hugged her over the partition.

“That was a great game!” Zack cheered.

“Ugh, it was terrible,” she replied.

“No! It was great! The back and forth made it totally entertaining.” 

Kim shrugged then motioned for him to jump over the fence. “Come on, meet the others.”

“Coming?” He looked at his fiancee. 

“Go on,” Kira said, nodding. “I’ll wait.”

Zack gave her a grin and hopped over the fence then swooped Kim in a giant hug and spun her around. “Your goal was phenomenal!”

She laughed as she got twirled. “Thanks.”

“I’m so proud of you,” he said in her ear.

“Hey! No boyfriends on the pitch!” Someone shouted nearby. Kim looked back in time to see Trini passing with a glare on her face. 

Kim opened her mouth to correct Trini, but Trini was already several feet away at the partition talking to fans. “Bitch,” she muttered.

“Is that her?” Zack asked, knowing full and well that it was. Kim nodded. “Damn, she’s hot.”

“And crazy,” Kim added.

“Well, crazy girl is getting mad hit on,” Zack observed.

Kim whipped her head around, and sure enough a couple of older fans were talking to Trini and sending her definite signals. Trini seemed oblivious. It angered Kim. Some right Trini had to tell Kim off about Zack but then go flirt with fans! And who flirts with fans?! 

Fans. Right.

“I gotta go meet and greet,” she told Zack. “I’ll introduce you to the girls in a minute, okay?”

“Yeah sure,” he nodded. 

She walked back over to the partition and he kept close behind. She talked to fans and signed things, took pictures, and played her part. After awhile, she pulled herself away and took Zack by the arm. “Come on.” She led him over to the tunnel that some of the girls had already gone through, and others were circling, and brought him over to meet them.

Everyone was really nice to Zack and happy to meet one of Kim’s friends. He was stoked to meet some amazing players, even if they were Tigers. Eventually, everyone had gone into the locker room. Kim squeezed Zack’s arm.

“I’m gonna change. My parents are meeting us out front, why don’t you and Kira go find them?”

“Sure, sure,” he nodded. He grinned at her again and kissed the top of head. “So great to see you, Kimbo.” Then he jogged off to where Kira still stood in the stands. 

Kim watched him go but was then distracted by a sight out of the corner of her eye. Trini was still talking to fans. Only a few remained, but Trini was there signing and taking pictures. Kim watched her for a moment. Trini looked happy and excited, all smiles for the fans. It seemed she was waiting to see every last one, and it did something to Kim. Made her feel something. 

She shoved that something down and turned to walk into the locker room. It didn’t matter. Whatever had happened with them the night before was a fluke. They didn’t get along. That much was obvious. It didn’t matter.

She walked into the locker room, repeating that to herself, and when Trini finally came in Kim ignored her and walked out the side doors. Her family and friends were waiting for her, and she smiled as she walked into open arms. That mattered.

But Trini, and the image of her out there with the remaining fans, still sat in the back of her mind.


	3. but my body keeps on telling you yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is on the shorter side. I hope you like it! As always, comment and tell me what you liked!
> 
> Chapter title from One More Night by Maroon 5.

_"try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes_   
_try to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath_   
_i'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself_   
_and i'll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell"_

* * *

Kim had been back in town for a couple of days. They had some downtime before they were expected back for training, and Kim was spending most of it in her hotel room. She was feeling down after having such a good time with Zack and everyone else. She had classifieds all over the place with apartments and houses circled, but she hadn’t made any move to go check them out. She had been up late Facetiming with Zack, so when she awoke to a pounding on her hotel room door, she wasn’t happy.

She groaned and tried to ignore it, but it wouldn’t stop. With a huff she threw the blankets off of herself and stalked over to the door and whipped it open. A red-in-the-face Trini stood on the other side with a newspaper in her hand.

“What _ the fuck _is this?” She snapped.

Kim blinked tiredly. “A newspaper,” she answered.

Trini pushed into the room and shoved the paper at Kim. “I’m the only teammate you don’t get along with?!”

“What?”

“That’s what you told that reporter,” Trini said, crossing her arms. 

“No, I didn’t,” Kim defended quickly. She opened the paper and scanned the article that had apparently come out. There, in black and white, was an account of the Tigers’ goalkeeper being the only unwelcoming teammate to Kim. Kim’s mouth dropped open. “I didn’t say this!”

“You said something!”

“She twisted my words!”

“Why’d you talk about me at all, huh?” Trini moved closer. “I don’t like my name in the paper!”

“Then maybe you picked the wrong career,” Kim snapped. She looked up. Trini looked livid. 

“Don’t fucking talk about me again,” Trini sneered.

“Well, you know, maybe she’s got a point!”

“_ What _?”

“You heard me!” Kim narrowed her eyes. How dare Trini come here and attack her like this? It was a stupid newspaper. Kim’s hometown newspaper. Who would even see it?

Trini moved closer and Kim backed up. Her back hit the closed door of the bathroom. “You haven’t seen my bad side,” Trini hissed. “And you don’t want to.”

Kim tried not to show that she was a little intimidated. She didn’t want to give Trini the satisfaction. “Get out of my room,” she said.

“Get out of my _ life _,” Trini replied.

“Kinda can’t,” Kim answered smartly.

Trini glared at her and Kim stared back blankly. Inside, she was gulping. Trini mad was hot. Really hot. And their bodies were only inches apart, and it sent a thrumming through Kim. God, she was turned on, wasn’t she? Neither spoke. They just stared each other down. Kim could almost hear the silence between them, pounding and thick. She opened her mouth to tell Trini to leave again, but then she couldn’t. She couldn’t because they were suddenly kissing, hot and heavy. 

Trini’s body was pressed tight to Kim’s, pushing her into the door, and Kim felt desire coursing through her own body. Her lips felt raw against Trini’s, but she couldn’t stop kissing her. Trini’s hands moved roughly down Kim’s sides and held them tight. Kim ran her fingers through Trini’s hair and pulled it, hard. Trini growled. Actually growled. But then pulled away. Kim almost whimpered at the loss of contact, but held it back. Trini’s eyes were darker than Kim had ever seen them as she stared into Kim’s.

“How _ dare _ you fuck with me when you have a boyfriend?” Trini hissed. “I’m no side piece.”

Kim blinked. “Boyfriend?” She had to think hard, and with Trini so close it wasn’t easy, but she recalled the moment on the pitch with Zack, and she leaned back against the door. “You’re an idiot,” she said.

“Excuse me?”

“Zack’s my best friend.”

Trini stared, quiet, and tilted her head. “You’re still fucking with me.”

“Like you’re not fucking with me,” Kim snorted. “Hot and cold bitch.”

“Spoiled princess,” Trini spat.

They stared at each other again. Then, and Kim wasn’t sure who started it, they were kissing again. Hard and angry. Trini grasped at Kim’s thighs and lifted her up against the door. Kim wrapped her legs around Trini’s waist and rocked into her. It was hot. It was all so hot.

Trini pulled from the door, holding tight to Kim, and took slow steps towards the bed.

“Fuck, you’re strong,” Kim gasped into Trini’s mouth.

“You’re the biggest pain in my ass,” Trini responded.

“It’s what I’m good at.”

Trini dropped Kim on the bed and Kim bounced and leaned back on her elbows. “You need to be taught to shut up,” Trini said, unbuttoning her own jeans.

“So shut me up,” she challenged.

Trini smirked, a wicked smirk, and pushed her jeans down. “Oh, I’m gonna, princess.”

The nickname stirred something inside Kim; heat, want, need, but also...a sense of deja vu. She tried to place it, but she couldn’t grasp onto the feeling. Before she could think on it much further, Trini was crawling up her body, clad in only her bra. Kim lay back and watched her. Trini stopped, her knees on either side of Kim’s head, and Kim _ burned _ for her. She moved her hands up Trini’s soft and toned thighs.

“Gonna keep that mouth of yours busy,” Trini murmured as she sank down against Kim’s lips.

* * *

Kim woke again late in the afternoon, sore _ everywhere _, and she groaned softly. She turned to look at the spot beside her. It was empty. She sat up and looked around. Trini was gone. With a sigh, she flopped back onto her back. She hadn’t felt so satiated in such a long time.

But Trini.

A part of Kim hated the goalkeeper. Another part of Kim wished she were there kissing her. Trini was a great kisser. 

A small smile spread on Kim’s lips. 

Trini was great at everything.

Kim sunk down into the blankets and nestled into the pillows. One of them smelled like Trini, and it stirred desire in Kim all over again. The scent, triggering fantastic memories of the hours before, lingered in Kim’s senses. 

If she ignored Trini’s personality and mouth, and thought about the great sex and Trini’s smile, Kim could almost feel a pull towards the other girl. Her eyes drifted shut, ready to fall back into sleep, but somewhere on the edge of it images engulfed her. 

She lay in a bed, a bed that wasn’t the one she was currently in, covered in dark sheets, and Trini was above her. Their bodies rocked and slid together as Trini stared down at Kim. Their foreheads almost touching, their mouths close and open as they gasped for air. Kim’s hands moved up through Trini’s highlighted locks, pushing them back behind her. Trini’s eyes were dark, focused on Kim, and Kim couldn’t look anywhere else. 

_ “You’re gonna be the death of me, princess,” Trini gasped out. _

“_ Don’t die on me now,” Kim whispered. “I’m not done with you.” _

Kim, laying in her hotel room bed, assaulted by what were obviously memories, whimpered. She could feel the heat between them, could feel Trini’s sweaty body against her own, and it set her on fire. She tried to pull more from the memory, but that was all that would come to her.

“Dammit, Trini,” she muttered to herself. Her hand slid down her stomach and between her legs. She held onto the memory and replayed it on a loop in her mind. She couldn’t deny the chemistry, or how good Trini made her feel. So why was it all so damned hard?

And why did she need the other girl so badly after already having her in every way?

“Trini,” she whispered, a whine, as she chased another orgasm.

* * *

After sleeping most of the day, it was no surprise to Kim that she was wide awake at two AM. She needed to get out. She put on sneakers and sweats and went for a run. She couldn’t get Trini off of her mind. She couldn’t get what they were doing off of her mind. What _ were _ they doing? She had always promised herself she wouldn’t get involved with a teammate again. Not after what she went through in highschool, but Trini was like...a magnet. One that had Kim hopping a bus and riding across the city to the edge where Trini lived, and walking up to the familiar house to knock on the door.

It didn’t take Trini long to open the door, and though she was in boxers and a tank top, she didn’t look like she’d been sleeping. She also didn’t look surprised to see Kim at all.

“Hey,” Trini greeted, leaning into the doorway with crossed arms.

Kim stared at her, quiet for a moment, then opened her mouth. “What...are we doing?” She asked.

Trini’s gaze fell, she bit her lip, and she didn’t say anything. Not at first. Then her eyes moved up again to meet Kim’s. “I don’t know.”

“I can’t,” Kim said simply.

“Me either,” Trini replied.

“So...we need to stay away from each other.”

“Agreed.”

“Good.” Kim nodded, but she didn’t make any move to leave. Trini looked so good. Her arms were toned and incredible.

“Kim.”

“Huh?” Kim met Trini’s eyes.

“Go.”

“Right.” Kim nodded and took a step back. Trini didn’t move. Kim took another step back. She could see the muscles in Trini’s neck move. 

She couldn’t recall her next step, or who initiated it, but the next thing she knew she had Trini pressed to the doorframe as they kissed, hands roaming each other’s bodies. Kim was still a little sore from their earlier activities, but she didn’t care. She _ needed _ more. Trini’s blunt nails dragged along Kim’s arms, and Kim shivered.

“Last time?” Kim murmured.

Trini answered by pulling Kim inside and shutting the door, then she pressed Kim against it and continued to kiss her. Instead of the hot, desperate kisses they usually shared, their kiss was deep and slow. Kim lost herself in kissing Trini and couldn’t be bothered to move her hands from Trini’s ass. 

When they had to break for air, Trini’s lips moved down Kim’s throat, kissing and sucking at the skin there. Kim squeezed Trini’s ass and pulled their hips together. Trini nipped especially hard at one spot, and Kim hissed in pain and pleasure.

“I hate doing this,” Trini said, her voice thick.

“Then don’t,” Kim whispered. Trini bit at her skin again and Kim moaned, hating herself for liking it. 

“I don’t _ like _ you,” Trini growled against Kim’s ear.

“Not that fond of you, either,” Kim replied.

Trini pulled up and looked at her. “This is the last time.”

“Agreed.” Kim nodded.

“Good.” Trini stared at Kim, and neither moved or spoke for a minute. Then Trini backed up and pulled Kim from the door by her hips. “I have an idea…” Her lips turned up in a smirk.

“Will I like it?”

“It involves me tyin’ you up and teachin’ you a few lessons.”

Kim walked slowly with Trini towards the bedroom, a frown on her lips. “Pretty sure I should be doing the tying,” she said, not one to like it the other way around.

“Nuh uh,” Trini said, shaking her head. “You have a lot to learn.”

For some reason, it set a yearning off in Kim. A hint of excitement. Despite her dislike of the idea. “And you’re going to teach me?”

“I am, princess,” Trini murmured. “As many times as it takes.”

Kim stopped. “No.” Trini wouldn’t get her that easily.

Trini narrowed her eyes. “Yes.”

“I’ll walk out that door,” Kim warned.

“No, you won’t.”

The two stared at each other, both determined and sure. Nostrils flared, hearts pounded.

Then they were all over each other. They barely made it to the couch, much less Trini’s room. Both half-naked, clothes ripped from each other’s bodies, they lay twisted on the floor, fighting to be on top of one another. There were growls. Insults thrown. Scratches on heated skin.

Kim won. 

Trini lay beneath her, writhing to be free, but Kim tightened her muscled thighs around the girl’s hips as she sat up. “I think it’s time _ you _ learn a lesson,” Kim said, panting for air. She swiped her hair off her reddened face and stared down at Trini. Trini stopped fighting and lay back, breath heavy, and stared up at Kim.

“What lesson’s that?”

Kim dragged her nails down Trini’s exposed stomach. “That _ you _,” she shifted down a little to tug at Trini’s boxers. “Are an obnoxious-,” she lifted herself up and pushed them further down Trini’s thighs, “-know-it-all who actually-,” she placed a hand on Trini’s abdomen to hold her down and pushed Trini’s thighs apart, “-knows nothing.” 

* * *

Kim lay on top of Trini on the couch as the two exchanged slow, languid kisses. Trini’s arms were above her head, wrists bound together by Kim’s shirt. Kim had a hand on Trini’s well defined abs, and their legs lay intertwined. 

“Kim,” Trini whispered, still breathing hard.

“Mm?” Kim kissed along Trini’s sharp jawline. She liked that jawline.

“That was supposed to be one time.”

Kim glanced up at Trini, her lips stilling but not moving away from the sculpture beneath them. “Oops.” 

“You gonna let me go?”

Leaning up against Trini’s stomach, Kim looked her over and smiled playfully. “Don’t know.”

Trini raised a brow. “Kim.”

“I like you like this.”

“_ Princess _,” Trini said, almost as an insult. Which, Kim figured, was how the nickname was always intended. (She wouldn’t admit how hot it was to hear.)

Kim leaned up more fully and stretched her arms above her head, letting her body show itself off to Trini. She enjoyed Trini’s gaze on it, and the flair she saw in Trini’s eyes. “I should go.”

Trini brought her arms down and started to struggle to get the shirt off of her wrists. Kim could see it coming loose, but wasn’t particularly bothered over it. “Maybe next time I’ll cover your mouth, too.”

“There won’t _ be _ a next time,” Trini gruffed. 

“Oh...right.” Kim hoped she didn’t sound disappointed, because a hint of that feeling did run through her, and she wondered why. They already agreed they didn’t like one another. She supposed she did need her shirt though. She reached out and untied it and shook it loose. Before she could even consider pulling it on, Trini pounced. She quickly had Kim on her back and Trini’s hands were tight on Kim’s hips. “Hi,” Kim said easily, smiling sweetly up at her teammate.

“You really think you’re somethin’ else,” Trini said quietly.

“No,” Kim corrected. “I know I am.”

Trini grabbed Kim’s hands and shoved them up over her head, hanging over the armrest. Kim stared at her unphased. “Why do I still want you?”

“Because I’m amazing in bed,” Kim replied. It didn’t seem to be the answer Trini was looking for, because she squeezed Kim’s wrists tightly. It hurt a little, but Kim wasn’t about to say so. “Because…” Kim sighed. “You’re just as fucked up as me.”

Trini stared at her and didn’t say anything. Kim waited. Waited for Trini to either do something or let her go. The minutes ticked by and they continued to stare at each other, as though challenged not to look away first. Trini’s lips moved closer, but stopped. Kim tilted her chin up, but didn’t go any further than that. 

“I don’t like you,” Trini repeated herself, quietly.

“I know,” Kim said, just as soft. She knew a lot of people didn’t like her. It used to bother her more than it did then, and even then it sometimes still bothered her. But with Trini...it just felt like a fact. 

Their lips had moved inches closer, though Kim wasn’t sure when or how.

“This will _ never _ happen again,” Trini whispered against Kim’s lips.

“Okay.”

When they kissed, it was deep and slow. Their tongues moved together in a dance that neither one realized they knew so well. At some point, Trini had released Kim’s wrists. But then their fingers had threaded together, and they held hands tightly as they continued to kiss. Their legs stayed tangled, thighs pressing against one another, and they started to rock together. Kim, still sensitive, whimpered. Trini groaned. They squeezed each other’s hands as their hips moved harder together. Trini broke the kiss and rested her forehead to Kim’s, and they both closed their eyes and focused on the pleasure they were feeling.

  


* * *

As Kim dressed, Trini sat up on the couch and watched her. Kim waited until she was fully clothed to look back at the other girl, and Trini just stared at her through a concentrated gaze.

“What?” Kim asked.

“You know we’ll have to figure out a way to get along for the team,” Trini said slowly.

“I can play nice if you can,” Kim said with a shrug.

“Yeah.” Trini nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. “Okay.”

Kim looked down at her feet, stood there a moment, then sighed and walked towards the door. “See ya, Gomez.”

“Yeah...see ya, Hart.”

Kim let herself out and shut the door behind herself, and she walked down towards the street. The sun was just barely starting to come out, and the sky looked fuzzy and eerie. Kim started down the sidewalk towards the bus stop and combed her fingers through her hair so she didn’t look like she’d just gotten laid a half dozen times. She sat on the bus, staring out the window, and wondered what was wrong with her. She never should have gotten involved with Trini in the first place. What had she been thinking?

Oh, that’s right, she thought. She had no idea, because she couldn’t remember. 

The sun was peeking out more fully when she arrived back at the hotel. She had to be at training in a couple of hours, and she hadn’t gotten any sleep. She wasn’t even tired. Exhausted and physically spent from her activities, yes. Tired? Not really. 

When she got in her room she sat down in the bed and looked around at it in its rumpled state. She needed to make sure the maid changed her sheets. She didn’t need them smelling like Trini. 

She looked at the time. It was still early. Not as early where Zack was. She took out her phone and hit call on his number and put the phone to her ear.

“Good morning sunshine,” Zack’s groggy voice came.

“Did I wake you up?” She asked. “I thought with the time difference you’d be-”

“Didn’t wake me up,” he assured her. “Just haven’t had enough coffee yet. Why are you up?”

“Haven’t gone to bed yet.”

“Oh reaaaally?”

“Zack...why do I keep fucking up?” She asked. He was the only person she was able to feel so defenseless around.

“You gotta give me more than that.”

“I slept with Trini again,” she sighed. “Many..._ many _ times.”

“Well, I saw that coming,” he answered. 

“Zack!”

“Maybe you like her?”

“I can’t stand her,” Kim growled.

“Maybe you’re horny?”

“I could get laid by literally anyone else.”

“Maybe you’re lonely?”

Those words hit Kim in her heart, and she fell silent. She couldn’t deny it, after all.

“Kim?”

“Yeah...I’m here,” she said. “I don’t know. It’s over though. We agreed it’s not going to happen anymore.”

“Oh did you?” He asked, not sounding convinced.

“Yes. And it’s not. You know how I feel about getting involved with team members.” 

“I do,” he replied. “Which is why I’m surprised you did in the first place.”

“I am, too. But that’s not the point. I’m staying far, far away from Trini Gomez from here on out.”

“How do you plan on doing that?” He asked. “She’s...you know...your teammate.”

“That doesn’t mean we have to be friends or anything.”

“Fair. But...we both know you have no self-control.”

“I do when I want to.”

Zack sighed. “Okay. I’m fully supporting you here. Maybe it’ll help if you hang out with some of the other team members. Go out. Make friends.”

Kim groaned. “Making friends is so much harder when you’re a grown up.”

“Good thing you’re not then,” he teased.

“At least I’m not a child like you,” she teased back.

“Fair point.”

Kim smiled softly. “Thanks.”

“What for?”

“Being there for me...even though you’re not _ here _ for me.”

“Always got you girl, you know that.”

“New Kim. 6.0 or something,” she declared. “From today on.”

“You got it,” he cheered gently. “Now be a big girl and go ask the other girls for a playdate.”

That made Kim laugh. “Okay, I will.”

“And Kimbo?”

“Yeah?”

“_ I _ believe you can fly,” he said, seriously.

“_ Oh _ ,” she replied. “I believe _ you _ can touch the sky.”

Then they both sang out loudly, and off-key, “_ I dream about it every night and day! Spread my wings and fly away _!”

Kim was laughing when she ended the call. She looked around her again and made a face of disgust at the sheets. She hopped up and stripped the bed entirely, throwing all the blankets on the floor. 

New Kim. Starting today.


	4. she's a butcher with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update! Comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Chapter title from Tear In My Heart by Twenty-One Pilots.

_"she's a carver_   
_ she's a butcher with a smile_   
_ cut me farther_   
_ than I've ever been"_

* * *

Kim was passing the ball back and forth with Cassie at a leisurely pace. They took turns showing off tricks and passing it, and Cassie really was good. It was no surprise, she was their star midfielder. 

“Hey,” Kim said, passing the ball. Cassie caught it with her foot and kicked it back, looking up. “You wanna hang out sometime? Get coffee or something?” It felt weird asking so forwardly, like she was asking someone on a date, but she wasn’t sure how else she was going to make friends.

Cassie’s face lit up with a smile. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Cool,” Kim said, smiling back. 

“I’m doing an open mic night tonight,” Cassie said. “You should come.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a singer.”

Kim tilted her head. “I didn’t know that. Yeah, sure, I could come out.”

“It’s at nine at Alpha’s.”

“Alpha’s? Never heard of it.”

“It’s a small bar, but it’s a really cool place. The owner, Alpha, is _ so _ strange, but…” Her nose wrinkled. “It’s, like...endearing.”

Kim laughed. “Alright. Alpha’s at nine. I’ll be there.” And the ball soared over her head. 

\--

It was just after nine when Kim walked into Alpha’s. She used the night out as an excuse to dress nicely, and she wore a black tube skirt with a yellow sleeveless top. She also wore black flats and her leather jacket. She walked in and looked around, and it didn’t take long for her to spot the tables pushed together where half of the team sat. A bit of anxiousness ran through her, because she wasn’t expecting them all to be there, but she pushed it aside and put on a smile and she walked over to them.

“Hart!” Tommy called out. She was leaned back in a chair with her arm around a pretty blonde that Kim had never seen before. “Glad you could make it.”

“Thanks,” Kim said. She looked around for a seat, and saw one at the end of the table. She went over and sat down. 

“I was about to get another,” Aisha said, pointing to her empty glass. “Do you want something?”

The idea of liquor immediately came to her, but she didn’t want to overdo it. She usually didn’t drink that much during the season. “Just a water,” she said.

“You got it.” Aisha got up and walked off to the bar.

“Kim, this is Kat. Kat, meet Kim,” Tommy said, waving a hand between them.

Kim raised her hand in a half wave. “Hi.”

“Welcome to the team, Kim,” Kat said with a smile. “You’re really good.”

“I know,” she replied, a smirk on her lips.

“We got no time to be humble on this team!” Tommy called out, raising her glass. Kim laughed. 

“Kim,” Emma said, turning to face her from the seat beside her. “I was hoping you’d come hang out with us sometime.”

Kim smiled at the bright, young face. “Well, I’m here.” 

“It’s so cool,” Emma went on. “I used to watch you play all the time. You were always my favorite.”

“Now you’re making me feel old, Emma,” Kim said. But she got it. It was always so exciting to start playing with someone you had watched growing up. Emma was one of the youngest players on the team, and while she didn’t see a lot of play time, she was really good.

“When’s this gonna be over?” A voice said behind Kim. And it was a voice she knew well. One that sent shivers down her back. She glanced over her shoulder and Trini was standing behind her, eyeing the stage. Then Trini’s eyes fell to Kim’s, and they widened slightly for a moment before going back to the blank face Trini usually kept.

“Keep your pants on, Gomez,” Tommy said. “Get a beer and relax.”

“Yeah, alright,” Trini said. She walked off to the bar and Kim watched her go. Tight black jeans showed off her incredible ass, while a black, short-sleeved shirt showed off her arms. Trini had great arms. 

Someone cleared their throat, and Kim jumped and looked around. Tommy was smirking at her. Kim narrowed her eyes and shook her head. 

“Welcome one and welcome all!” A short, rotund man stood on the stage grinning out at them. “Welcome back to open mic night. We have a great line up for you tonight, and we’re going to start with…” He read the clipboard in his hands. “Ms. Cassie Chan!”

The team cheered out loudly.

“Yes, yes we’re all excited to have her,” the man, Alpha, Kim assumed, said. Cassie came out behind him and smiled at the audience, and Alpha patted her arm and walked off stage.

Cassie moved to the mic, guitar around her front, and started to play. Kim watched. When Cassie started to sing, Kim’s brows went up. It looked like Cassie had more talents than one. 

Aisha came back and sat beside Kim, passing her a water. Kim thanked her. Then Trini wandered back over with a beer bottle in her hand and looked around the table. All the seats were taken. So she grabbed a chair from a nearby table, spun it around, and sat in it backwards facing the stage. She kept her eyes on Cassie as the girl performed. Kim stared at Trini for a moment, not even half a table away from her, then tore her eyes away and watched Cassie again.

“So Kim,” Kat said over the music. Kim looked at her. “Did you come out here all alone or did someone move with you?”

“Just me,” Kim confirmed. “I tried to get my best friend to come, but he’s pretty happy where he is.”

“Then...no boyfriend? Or, girlfriend?”

“Babe,” Tommy said.

“What? You know I love setting people up.”

“Kim might not want that,” Tommy argued with her gently.

From where Kim sat, she was sure she heard Trini snort. She looked over at the girl and Trini had her back to Kim. It looked like she was absorbed in the music. Kim looked at Kat. “Why? Know someone?”

“I know lots of someones,” Kat nodded. “It just depends what you’re looking for.”

“I don’t know,” Kim said, honestly. “I mean, I haven’t had a lot of time for relationships. I keep pretty busy during the off-season.”

“What do you do?” Kat asked.

“Personal training,” Kim answered. 

“I _ do not _ like working out,” Aisha commented.

“You work out every day,” Tommy told her.

“That doesn’t mean I like it.”

Kim chuckled. “You just have to find the right workouts,” she said. “I could teach you some.”

“Maybe.”

That was enough for Kim. She looked at Kat again. “Look, if you want to set me up…” She was sure she was going to regret this. “Go for it. I could use some fun.”

“Great!” Kat beamed. “Guy? Girl?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Kim shrugged. “I like both.”

“Gross,” Trini commented.

Kim’s brows went up. “_Excuse_ me? Did you just ‘gross’ my sexuality?”

Trini didn’t even bother looking back at Kim when she replied. “No. Just the guys part.”

“Well, we can’t all be a cold-hearted lesbian,” Kim answered.

That time, Trini did whip around. “What did you say?”

“I think you heard me.”

“Guys,” Tommy groaned. “Can we just...enjoy this?”

“Whatever,” Trini grunted, turning forward again.

Kim rolled her eyes. “I can.”

“Good,” Tommy nodded, eyeing them both.

Kim watched Tommy and Kat’s heads lean close as they whispered to one another. She sipped from her water and glanced at Trini’s back. Next time she knew to ask if the goalkeeper was going to be there or not. She just hadn’t thought that Trini would be one for going out with the team. She made herself focus on Cassie after that, and she really enjoyed herself. She liked Cassie’s music. 

By the time Cassie came down and joined them, perched on Aisha’s leg due to a lack of chairs, Kim had finished her large glass of water and needed to relieve herself. She excused herself and walked down the back hallway to the women’s restroom and let herself in. She could hear one of the stalls flushing so she took the empty one. She heard the other person washing their hands. She fixed her skirt and let herself out of the stall only to come face to back with Trini, drying her hands.

“Ugh,” she said, without realizing she said it. Trini turned around, eyes narrowed, and stared at her. Kim went to the sink. “What?” She asked.

“What are you doing here?”

“Cassie invited me.”

“So much for staying away from me, huh?”

“So, what, I can never go out with the team?” Kim turned off the water and walked to where Trini stood blocking the paper towels.

“Didn’t say that.”

“Then what are you saying? Will you move?”

Trini didn’t move. With her arms crossed, her eyes slid down Kim’s body slowly. “Huh?”

“No. No looking,” Kim ordered.

“Oh, I’m sure you wore _ that _ with no intention of anyone looking,” Trini said.

“With no intention of _ you _ looking.”

“Where am I supposed to look when your hips and ass are stickin’ out everywhere like that?”

“Somewhere else.”

“Not possible, princess.” Trini shook her head and let her gaze fall again. She licked her lips. 

Kim wanted to be mad. She wanted to tell Trini off. But Kim loved attention. “You like?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

Trini walked into Kim, and Kim backed up. Trini kept walking against her until Kim’s backside hit the sink. Trini pressed against Kim and stared at her. She put her hands on Kim’s hips and lifted her, and Kim helped out by hoisting herself onto the sink. Then they stared at each other. Trini had something unreadable in her eyes, like something was on her mind, but she didn’t speak it.

“You know this is dangerous, right?” Kim finally asked. Trini just quietly stared. Her fingers fell to Kim’s thigh and ran up it. Kim shivered. She moved her legs up to wrap around Trini’s waist, and Trini’s hands settled on Kim’s waist to pull her closer. Kim draped her arms over Trini’s shoulders.

“You’re dangerous,” Trini whispered, leaning in.

“I know,” Kim whispered back against Trini’s lips. They both stilled for a moment, eyes closing and breathing each other in, and then they kissed. Their kiss was raw, hungry. Kim wrapped her arms around Trini’s neck more fully, and Trini ran her hands up Kim’s thighs, pushing the skirt with it so that Kim could spread her legs more and let Trini push inside of them. Kim’s fingers moved through Trini’s hair and tugged it. Her hips rocked against Trini’s. She could feel Trini’s thumbs making small circles on the insides of her thighs and it was making her crazy. It was making Kim want her. Kim broke the kiss, panting. “Trini,” she whispered.

“Mm?” Trini brushed Kim’s hair aside and started peppering kisses on her neck. Her still bruised neck that she had taken a lot of time to cover in make-up.

“Stop.” 

Trini’s lips stilled.

“We can’t,” Kim said. Though she was dying for more.

“Okay.” Trini pulled back and started to pull away, but Kim kept her legs wrapped around her waist. “Kim.”

Kim grabbed Trini’s shirt and pulled her back in to kiss her again. Trini quite willingly kissed her back. After getting caught up in it for a minute, Kim let Trini go again. “Okay,” she said, breathlessly. “Now you can go.”

Trini smirked at her. “Glad I have your permission.” She untangled herself from Kim and stepped away. “Just wait a sec.”

“I know how to pretend like I wasn’t just having a hot makeout session in a public bathroom,” Kim said, rolling her eyes.

“Done this before?” Trini asked, straightening her clothes.

“Maybe.”

With an actual small smile on her lips, Trini went to the door and pulled it open. She glanced back at Kim. “No more finding ourselves alone.”

“No more,” Kim agreed. She hopped off the sink as Trini walked out. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were red. “Great,” she muttered. She turned on the tap and splashed water on her face then dried off. When she looked again it was a little better. Probably the best she’d get. “Stop this, Kimberly,” she told herself. “You can resist her.” That, she wasn’t so sure of. But she had to try. 

\--

Another month or so went by. Kim was able to avoid seeing Trini anywhere where they’d get themselves into trouble. They didn’t ignore each other during training and games and other team events, but they still weren’t becoming friends. Sometimes they still snapped at one another, and the rest of the team collectively rolled their eyes. 

Kim found an apartment. With the bonus she got for signing with the Tigers, it was a pretty nice little place. It was in biking distance from the stadium so she made herself bike to work on days it wasn’t raining. Which she usually hated herself for when training was over and she couldn’t move. But she believed in good exercise. 

She and the team had just spent a couple weeks on the road, and she was finally home after it all. Her suitcase was on her bedroom floor, its contents spilling out everywhere. She’d unpack. Eventually. But the team didn’t get a break from training, so the day after they got home they were all back at the stadium.

Kim was on the ground stretching out, and her gaze settled on Trini for a moment. Trini looked over and caught her eye, and they looked at each other for a minute, but then Trini looked away. Before Kim could analyze it in her head, Tommy plopped down beside her and started to stretch.

“So Kat found a date for you,” she said.

“Really? What’s their name?”

“Her name’s Z. She’s a friend of a friend.”

“Z isn’t a name, it’s a letter.”

“Her name is Elizabeth, but she goes by Z,” Tommy said. “Anyway. She’s a sports medic. She’s really cool. Kind of quiet and broody, but nice once you get talking to her.”

Kim nodded. “And does she want to go on a date with me?”

“Yeah. She knows who you are and said she was up for it if you are. I can give you her number after training.”

Kim thought about it for a moment, and Trini flashed through her mind briefly. She wasn’t sure why. She pushed the thought away and nodded. “Yeah, cool.”

“Awesome. Now Kat will get off my back about it.” Tommy smirked playfully.

“I’m sure you love her on your back.”

“I’m gonna stop us right there, because I don’t believe in TMI and I’ll tell you everything,” Tommy chuckled.

With a laugh, Kim reached for Tommy’s hands and they stretched back and forth. “Save it for the next time we get a beer.”

“You got it.”

\--

“So, Z,” Kim said, sitting across from the girl in a casual diner. “Do you like what you do?” 

“Yeah,” Z said with a nod. “It’s cool.” No elaboration.

The conversation had been short and stilted for the whole twenty minutes they’d been sitting together, and Kim found it difficult. Z was pretty. She was wearing a clean black tee shirt and jeans with a flannel over it all. Her dark hair was down around her shoulders. She really was cute, but she didn’t talk much. She had been waiting when Kim arrived and stood to greet her with a half-smile, and then she had waited for Kim to sit before sitting down herself. She had an ease about her, but there was something else that Kim couldn’t quite put her finger on. Z reminded her of someone, and she wasn't sure who.

“More coffee?” The waitress asked, holding the pot out. Both girls nodded. The woman poured coffee into their cups and walked away. Kim added milk and sugar and glanced up to watch Z drink hers black. _ Like Trini _. She shook her head to herself. Again, she had no idea where that thought had come from.

“You okay?” Z asked, raising a brow. 

“Fine,” Kim said with a nod. She smiled, maybe a little more forced than needed. 

“You like playin’ soccer?” Z asked.

“No, I hate it. I die inside every time I have to play it,” Kim said dryly. Then she realized what she had said and her eyes widened. It was probably too early into their date for her to be so sarcastic.

But Z chuckled. “Well, for someone who hates it, you’re good.”

“Yeah? You’ve seen me play?”

“I have. I’ve been the medic on site for a couple of your games.”

“Oh…” Kim’s face fell. “I...sorry, I didn’t recognize-”

“Nah,” Z said, shaking her head. “I know your head’s in the game.”

“Still. I’m sorry.”

Z sipped her coffee, and the two fell into silence for awhile. It started to drive Kim crazy. Her foot was shaking and she could only rearrange the condiments so many times. It didn’t quite feel awkward, but it was something close. Luckily, their food was brought out soon after and they both concentrated on eating. Kim kept glancing at Z, and watching her, there was something so familiar about her. About the way she moved and how she carried herself.

“What?” Z asked, raising a brow.

“Sorry.” Kim shook out of it. “You remind me of someone, but I don’t know who.”

“Hopefully someone cool.”

Kim smiled. “Well, you’re not so bad.”

“Not so bad? I’ll take that.” 

\--

“So how was the date?” 

Kim turned and looked up at Tommy standing behind her in the locker room. Kim was on the bench tying her cleats. “It was nice,” she said.

“Ouch. Nice?”

“Yes, nice. Z is cool. I like her,” Kim said honestly.

“Did she put out?”

Kim turned over her other shoulder and found Trini standing there with a smirk and her hands on her hips. Kim rolled her eyes. “It was a first date.”

“And?”

“And not everyone is a ho like you,” Kim shot at her.

“Ouch,” Trini’s eyes widened and she held her heart.

“Really, you two?” Tommy asked. She shook her head. “Kim. Are you gonna see her again?”

“I think so,” Kim said with a nod. “I like her. I mean, she’s really quiet and doesn’t say much, but we had a good time.”

“Are you sure _ she _ had a good time?” Trini asked. “I mean, she was with you.”

Kim frowned. Had she been a bad date? “I...don’t know,” she admitted, falling into Trini’s trap. “I think she did.”

“I’m sure she did,” Tommy said quickly, giving Trini a shove. “Go away.”

“What? I’m invested,” Trini said.

“Why?” Kim asked plainly.

“I just want to see my teammate happy.”

“Lie. You want me to be miserable,” Kim argued. “Because you’re a miserable bitch and want everyone else to be, too. Well, guess what? I’m not. I’m loving life.” She got to her feet, inches from Trini, and stared down at her threateningly. She watched Trini gulp and smirked. “Next time, stay out of my personal conversations.” She shoved Trini’s shoulder and walked past her and out of the locker room. She felt hot all over, and didn’t know why.

  


\--

Kim had barely been home from training for ten minutes when there was a heavy knock on her door. She went to open it and found Trini leaning with her hand on the doorframe. She opened her mouth to speak, but Trini spoke first.

“Did you fuck her?”

“I...don’t think that’s any of your business.” Kim crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. 

“Simple question.”

“Sounds like someone’s jealous.”

Trini laughed and shook her head. “I’m not jealous.”

“Sure about that?”

“Yeah, princess, I’m sure. I know I can have you _ anytime _ I want.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“I did, and you’re wrong.”

“Am I?” Trini stepped forward through the threshold.

“I’m not your..._ toy _.”

Trini smirked. “Do you wanna be?”

“If this is your come on, it’s failing,” Kim said, stepping back.

“That’s not my come on,” Trini said. She pushed the door shut behind herself and tugged her tee shirt over her head. Beneath it she was wearing a skimpy pink bra. Kim stared and gulped. Then Trini pushed her jeans down, and she was wearing a matching pink thong. “How’s this workin’?”

Kim tried to steel herself. She still didn’t appreciate Trini’s cockiness. “V-valiant effort.”

“But, princess,” Trini said, her voice dropping seductively. She ran her fingers down her chest and between the valley of her breasts. “I bought this just for you...to _ take off _…” She toed out of her shoes and stepped from her jeans.

Despite not wanting to give in, Kim moved forward. She reverently ran her hand down Trini’s side to her hip and around to her ass. She pulled Trini against her roughly. “I like it,” she said, huskily. “I might even take it off _ after _ I’ve had my fun.”

Trini pressed close and ran her finger down Kim’s chin slowly. “Oh, I know you will. You love seeing me naked.”

Kim didn’t deny it. “I thought we weren’t doing this anymore.”

Trini’s finger was tracing the edge of Kim’s jaw. “Stop being hot and I’ll stop wanting it.”

“Can’t.”

“Shame.”

“Sex now?”

“Yes.”

And Kim pulled Trini over to the couch.

\--

Later, Kim lay on top of a panting Trini on the couch with her head resting to the cushion above Trini’s shoulder. “Just admit you were jealous.”

“Of some twit who got to go on a date with you? Please. You’re the last person I would want to date.”

“You were jealous she might have gotten me naked.”

“In your dreams, Hart.”

“Reality, Gomez.”

“Whatever,” Trini snorted. She pushed at Kim’s shoulder and Kim sat up. “This was the last time anyway.”

“Of course it was,” Kim said in a bored voice, settling in the corner of the couch.

“It was,” Trini insisted. She got up and went in search of her clothes, and Kim watched her, licking her lips.

“I mean...if it’s gonna be the last time...shouldn’t it be something...dirty?” All Kim could think about was how nice Trini’s curves looked, and how good they felt under her fingertips.

Trini paused and looked over her shoulder. “...like what?”

“Come to my room and I’ll show you.”

Visibly hesitating, Trini stood there a moment. Then she nodded. “What the hell?”

Kim grinned and jumped to her feet. She grabbed Trini’s hand and led her back to her bedroom. 

\--

A few days later, Kim had her second date with Z. And it was nice. Z kissed her goodnight, and it was...nice. But Kim still ended up in Trini’s bed after, questioning her entire life. A few nights after that, Trini came to her bed. And it continued in that fashion whenever they were home. When they were away they kept apart, until they got home and crashed together.

Every time they said it would be the last. It never was.

And then one night, Kim questioned it. 

“This ain’t happenin’ again,” Trini said, sounding like she didn’t even believe herself.

Kim blinked and turned to look at her teammate. “Why?”

Trini was fixing her hair. “Because, princess, we said it would be the last time.”

“But...why? Clearly we both like this arrangement, and we keep saying it will be the last time and it never is...why not keep doing it?”

“Because,” Trini said. “I can’t stand you.”

“You don’t have to. You just have to fuck me.”

Trini seemed to think about it for a moment. “We don’t have to be friends?”

“God, no.”

“And no...feelings?”

“Not on your life.”

“Can we still sleep with other people?”

Kim’s first reaction was to say no, but she didn’t know why it was. What did she care who Trini slept with? She pushed that away. “Yeah, of course. As long as it’s all safe.”

“...okay,” Trini said. She fixed Kim with a look. “But tell anyone and I’m out.”

“You mean like how you told Tommy?”

“That’s different. Tommy is...Tommy.”

“I tell Zack everything,” Kim said.

“Okay. Fine. Them. No one else.”

“No one else,” Kim agreed. She wasn’t sure why she would want anyone else to know anyway. They both sat there quietly for a moment, absorbing their new deal. Then Kim turned and looked at Trini with a smirk. “Shower sex?”

“Ooh, yes please,” Trini said with a grin.


	5. you and me got chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: chemisty by asher angel
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! There's another coming very soon, so look out for it. As for other things happening at this point in our story, please just trust me!

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of games, training, and mind-blowing sex with Trini. And a few dates with Z. Kim liked Z. She was a nice girl, but Kim didn’t _ feel _ anything with Z. Not like she did whenever she was close to Trini. Trini was magnetic. Kim felt hot and aroused anytime Trini was close. She was also annoyed, because Trini tended to bring that out in her. But Z? Z was just nice. Being around her was nice. She and Kim got along, and the conversation started to flow better in time. Kim liked her. She really did. But there was something that wasn’t there, and Kim couldn’t figure it out. She didn't really consider that it might be a lack of short Latina goalkeeper.

“Thanks for walking me home,” Kim said.

“No problem,” Z replied, running her fingers through her hair.

“You want to come up for...I don’t know, coffee? Or a drink?”

Z smiled softly and shrugged. “Sure. Can’t turn down an offer like that.”

Kim laughed and led the way into her building and to the elevator. “I was trying to not sound cliche.”

“It worked.”

“Good.” They got on the elevator and rode up quietly, both staring at the lighted numbers above them. When they reached Kim’s floor she walked out and down to her door with Z close behind her. She unlocked the door and they both walked in, Z looking around.

“So...how long have you lived here?” She asked, eyes on the boxes everywhere that had stuff hanging out of them.

“Oh, a couple of months. I’m still...working on unpacking.”

“I can see that,” Z said, raising a brow. “By means of explosion.”

Kim laughed again and shook her head. That was one thing she liked about Z. She had a wry sense of humor, and that appealed to Kim. She went into the kitchen and Z followed. “So, what’s your drink of choice?”

“What’ve you got?”

“Uh, coffee, some red wine, a few kinds of liquor, beer…”

“A beer sounds good.”

“Okay.” Kim grabbed two beers from the fridge and popped them open before handing one out. “So do you want the grand tour?”

“I mean, how can I say no to a tour of _ the _ Kimberly Hart’s apartment?” Z smirked and sipped her beer.

“Exactly.” Kim held her hand out. “Well, this is the kitchen. Where I order in and use paper plates so that I don’t have to wash any dishes.”

“Ouch, a knock down on the environmental scale.”

“I know, I know.” Kim shook her head and led Z back out to the living room. “My living room. As you can see, it’s all boxes.”

“Mighty fine boxes they are.”

“Right?” She grinned again. 

“That a PS4?”

“Of course. How else can I play FIFA20?”

“You any good?”

Kim’s nose wrinkled. “No. Turns out playing on the pitch doesn’t transfer to digital for me.”

“I could teach you a few things.”

“Could you?” Kim knew how suggestive she sounded, but she wasn’t very good at _ not _ flirting with pretty girls.

Z picked up on it and smirked. “Yeah, whatever you want. I mean. _ When _ever.”

Kim licked her bottom lip slightly with a smile. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Z stared at her a moment before pointing to the sliding glass door. “That a terrace?”

“Yeah. Want to see? It’s a pretty great view.”

“I mean, I already got a good one right now, but I’m all for more.”

That was a good one. It made Kim grin wider. “Come on, sweet talker.” She went to the door and slid it open and stepped out. Z followed her, and they walked up to the wrought iron balcony and looked out. The city was lit up with lights, and they could see all the cars driving around below them. Z nodded.

“It is a sweet view.”

“I like coming out here at night,” Kim admitted slowly. “Kind of...centers me.” Again Z nodded, but she didn’t say anything. They stayed quiet for a while just enjoying the view. Kim drank a good half of her beer before turning to the girl beside her. “You know, this is the perfect moment for you to kiss me...yet you haven’t.”

Z smiled and stepped closer. “Wouldn’t want to overstep.”

“Overstep.”

Z moved closer, her eyes on Kim’s, and she reached up to smooth Kim’s hair back. Then, without a word, Z leaned in and kissed her. Kim kissed her back and pressed close, and maybe it was the nice view around them, or the beer, but the kiss seemed so much more than _ nice _. Kim’s arms went around Z’s waist as the kiss deepened. The two kissed for a while longer, then Kim pulled back slightly.

“Do you want to take this inside?”

“It’s up to you,” Z said softly.

Kim grabbed a handful of the front of the girl’s shirt and pulled her inside and over to the couch. She fell back on it and tugged Z on top of herself. Desire was suddenly coursing through her, along with the familiar fluttering of doing exciting things with someone new. Z lay against Kim and tipped her chin back before kissing her again. It wasn’t much longer before they were rocking together as they kissed. Kim pulled back and looked up at Z for a moment, then she reached down and pulled her shirt up. Z helped her get it off and they threw it to the floor. Kim’s hands roamed up Z’s stomach and ribs and Z leaned up to pull Kim’s shirt off. Soon they were both shirtless, pressed tight to one another, and rocking together while they kissed. Kim heard herself let out a soft moan, and Z dragged her lips down Kim’s chin and neck. 

Then the front door opened, but neither noticed. Not until Trini was standing behind the couch, hands leaning to it. “Finally, Hart. It’s about time!”

“What?!” Kim sat up suddenly, and Z jumped to her feet. Kim leaned down to grab her shirt and hold it over herself. “What are you doing here?! In my apartment?!” Z was tugging her own shirt on, staring back and forth between Kim and Trini.

“You really shouldn’t leave your door unlocked,” Trini said, amusement in her tone.

“What the hell, Gomez?!” Kim got up and pulled her shirt over her head. “Ever hear of privacy?!”

“I should go.” Z was gone through the door before Kim could register it and stop her. She turned a glare on Trini.

“_ What _ is your problem?!”

Trini held her hands up in faux innocence. “I just wanted to cash in on my TWB benefits. I didn’t know you’d have Q over.”

“_ Z _,” Kim said sharply. She picked up a pillow and threw it at Trini, who let it bounce off onto the floor. “Ever hear of texting?”

“You’re not really mad, are you?” Trini tilted her head. “Way I see it, you just lost a bronze trophy for a gold.”

“You think I’m going to fuck you after that?”

“I know you will.”

“Oh my god, I hate you.”

“But you love getting me naked.”

“Leave.”

“You sure about that?” Trini smirked and produced a pair of handcuffs.

“Like I’ve told you before, you’re not tying me up.”

“Oh, princess, no. These are for me. What’s in my bag is for _ you _ to wear.”

Kim instantly felt her will cracking. The idea of chaining Trini’s smart-ass, over-confident self to her bed did sound good. And she was intrigued. “...What’s in your bag?”

“Take off your clothes and I’ll show you.”

* * *

With as late in the night as they had gone the night before, Trini stayed over. Kim was still sore when she rose, and she watched Trini sleep for a bit. The other woman looked almost peaceful when she slept. Calm. Beautiful. Kim shook her head and got to her feet. She knew Trini was anything but calm. Kim grabbed a pair of sweatpants and tugged them on. She was pulling a tank top over herself when she noticed Trini moving in the bed. The goalkeeper groaned as she shifted, and Kim was sure she was more sore than herself after their wild night. If Trini had just asked Kim, she could have saved her the cost of a new strap-on, but that would require them having good communication and everything.

“How are you feeling?” Kim asked.

“You sure you don’t got motorized hips?”

“Just good at the things I do,” Kim said, confidently, running her fingers back through her hair. Trini just grunted and stretched out. Kim watched the sheet come down from Trini’s chest and reveal her bitten and bruised breasts. Kim smirked to herself at that. What could she say? She really liked Trini’s breasts. “So listen,” Kim started. She picked up her brush to run through her hair. “I think we need to amend our rules. No more dropping by whenever. Text, call...wait for word that the other person is free. Z will start thinking something’s up if you keep showing up when she’s here.”

Trini gasped. “Kimberly Hart, are you not going to tell your Single Consonant Friend that you’re seeing multiple people?”

Kim tossed her brush onto her dresser and rolled her eyes. She bent down for Trini’s shirt and tossed it to her. “I’m not seeing multiple people. I’m seeing Z. You, I’m screwing.”

“What’s the difference?” Trini got up and started to get dressed.

“Things with Z have the potential to go somewhere. Things with us? Not as much.” Kim was watching Trini as she spoke, and she saw her words cast a dark look on Trini’s face. She wondered for a moment if she hurt the other woman’s feelings, but remembered where they stood with one another. They didn’t do feelings. It was just the incredible sex.

“Right,” Trini said. “Fine. Goes both ways though. You show up at my house far more than I come here.”

“Okay,” Kim nodded. “I won’t anymore.”

Trini zipped her jeans up. “Okay. So, gonna see you again before we leave for Baltimore?”

Their next away match was two days off, and Kim knew she could make it several days without getting laid. It wasn’t _ that _ hard. But maybe Trini needed it. She shrugged a shoulder. “Don’t have plans tomorrow night if you want to come over.”

“Cute little medic girlfriend won’t be here?” Trini asked, walking up to Kim.

“Not my girlfriend,” Kim said. “And no, she won’t. I’m seeing her tonight.”

Trini snorted and went to grab her handcuffs. “Right. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow night then.”

“You’ll see me in an hour at training.”

“Nah, not really.” Trini shook her head. “I’ll leave you the other present. Imagine you’ll wanna play with your girlfriend, too.” Trini paused at the door and looked back. “Just make sure you wash it.”

Kim almost argued that she hadn’t even had sex with Z yet, but what business was it of Trini’s? And why did she feel like she even had to justify it? “Just go, Twenty-Three,” she said, the new nickname popping out. Trini stared at her, another weird look in her eyes. “What? You can have a nickname for me, but I can’t have one for you?”

“Not that one,” Trini said cooly. She turned and continued her way out, and Kim listened to her leave out the front door. With a sigh, she went and locked it, then started cleaning up a little. She had to get ready to go to training soon.

* * *

The team all piled off the bus at their hotel in Baltimore, and Kim lined up with the others on the sidewalk. Coach went through her list calling out room assignments. Kim didn’t have to wait long to hear hers.

“Hart, Gomez, 425.”

Kim froze. So far, she and Trini had lucked out on all their away games to not be roomed together. It was good, too, because they had an unspoken rule that they didn’t mess around when they were away. Just more room for complication. But that was before they had to share a bedroom for two nights. She stepped forward and Coach handed her the two room keys. She looked over her shoulder and watched Trini slump up to her like she was marching to her death. Kim sighed and handed one of the cards out to Trini.

“Sup?” Trini mumbled, as she took it.

“Coach, any way we can-” Kim started to complain to Repulsa, but the woman wouldn’t even look Kim’s way.

“No switches.”

“Damn, must suck to be invalidated like that,” Trini said under her breath. Kim’s mouth dropped open.

“Excuse you. I am not a swi-” She shook her head and stopped. What was the point? Trini _ wanted _ Kim to argue with her. She got off on it. Well, she wouldn’t for the next two nights. Kim was certain of it. She threw her duffel over her shoulder and started for the doors of the hotel, and she knew Trini was at her heel. They silently rode up four floors, marching down the hall behind their teammates, and stopped at their door. Kim opened it and stepped in. Trini walked in behind her and hit the light as she let the door shut, and they both stared into the room with mouths agape. “...Trini.”

“Fuck,” Trini huffed. 

They both stared at the single, large bed that sat in the room.

“This...can’t be happening,” Kim said.

“It’s not,” Trini replied. She took out her phone and called someone, holding the phone to her ear. Then she spoke. “Coach...there’s been a mixup...there’s only one bed…no, Coach! You gotta get us another room!...cause I’ll kill her, that’s why!” Trini shook her head in disbelief and sighed. “Yeah, fine. Lemme know.” She hung up. “Coach says she’ll see if they can switch our room, but the place is already out of rooms. That’s why some of them are singles.”

“Then we switch with a couple girls who don’t mind sharing,” Kim reasoned.

Trini sighed and moved her bag into the room and dropped it on the bed. “Can’t protest too much, Princess. They’ll wonder why we can’t just suck it up.”

“It’s bad enough I have to share with you to begin with,” Kim grumbled.

“Yeah, ditto.”

“Excuse you, but I’m a great roommate!”

“You snore.”

“I _ do not _ snore!”

“It’s a quiet little snore, but it’s still a snore,” Trini pushed, smirk on her lips.

“Well you’re a blanket hog!”

“No, that’s you, too. But I think you like leavin’ me all naked next to you.”

Well, that only made Kim think about Trini naked. That wasn’t fair. She shook her head to clear it. “I am not being your roommate for one night, much less two.” 

Trini’s phone went off. “Yeah?” She said into it. “...you serious? Just let me sleep in any other room, please Coach….yeah, got it. See ya.” Trini pocketed her phone. “No rooms available, and we can’t switch. Says if we can’t be roommates a couple of nights, we have no place being teammates, and she’s happy to let us duke it out to see who’s last player standing.”

“Obviously, I’d win,” Kim couldn’t help but push.

“In your dreams, Princess! You couldn’t even outdrink me.”

“That’s not true!”

“Who remembers and who doesn’t?” Trini snapped. Kim glanced up at the tone, meeting her eyes, and she tried to figure out what she was supposed to say to that. She could only apologize for what she couldn’t control so many times. Before she could even open her mouth, Trini dug some clothes from her bag. “Whatever. I’m takin’ a shower and gettin’ some sleep.” She went into the bathroom and shut the door, and Kim exhaled.

She changed into her pajamas and climbed into one side of the bed, and she turned on the TV to watch for a bit. She needed to ease her nerves. She didn’t know why she felt nervous sharing a bed with Trini. It wasn’t like they hadn’t before. But every other time followed really great sex, and usually proceeded it, too. Really great sex that they would not be having for the next two nights. Kim wasn’t ready to start breaking their rules. She was stronger than that. She drifted off a little and came to when Trini crossed back through the room from her shower. Her wet hair clung to her neck in waves, and Kim tried not to stare once she opened her eyes. It was hard not to. Trini, just out of the shower, looked softer. Smaller. And she smelled pretty damn good. Kim jumped up and ran to lock herself in the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She took her time, and when she went back into the room all the lights except the one over her side of the bed were off. Trini was curled up as far on her side as she could get without falling off. Kim turned off the TV and got back in the bed and settled in, turning the last light off. She made sure there was plenty of space between Trini and herself. The invisible divide they wouldn’t, _ couldn’t _, cross.

She lay on her back and stared up at the dark ceiling. She could tell from Trini’s breathing that the woman was still awake, and an awkward feeling fell between them. It shouldn’t have been awkward. They should have been able to be adults about it and suck it up, but Kim could feel her own walls crumbling the longer they both lay there in the silence. The concrete rules that were so clear just an hour before seemed hazy. Why _ didn’t _ they mess around out of town? Wasn’t that supposed to make it easier? 

“Something happened that night,” Kim whispered into the darkness, finally. “That’s why you won’t let it go that I forgot.”

“Nothin’ happened. We fucked, it was good.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Go to sleep, Hart.”

“I’m trying and we’ve both been laying here for...an hour and a half,” she said, checking her watch.

“I mean...I can think of one way for us to fall asleep…” 

“We don’t do that when we’re away,” Kim said, her argument not strong.

“Nah, you’re right,” Trini agreed. “Good to...keep rules in place.” Kim felt the bed shift and glanced over to see Trini roll onto her back.

“Right,” Kim agreed. “We start bending one rule...we start bending all the rules...then where are we?”

“Yeah,” Trini said.

Kim rubbed her face and dropped her hand onto the bed beside herself. Her fingers brushed Trini’s and stilled over them. She opened her mouth to apologize, but couldn’t get the words out. She felt her fingertips brush with Trini’s, and after a moment Trini’s tangled slowly with her own. “Rules,” Kim said, lamely, a lack of anything else to say.

“Rules are good,” Trini breathed out. The tone of Trini’s voice, the sound of desire in it, had Kim biting her lip hard. She didn’t need a tone, or words, she knew Trini wanted her. She felt it between them, just like she always did. It was a hot ball of heat that bounced back and forth between them, never relenting.

But would it really be so bad? Just once? Kim opened her mouth to submit, but she heard her phone go off. She cursed to herself and grabbed it from the bedside table. It was Z. She considered sending the woman to voicemail, but that would just be rude. She slid her finger across the screen and brought the phone to her ear. “Hey you,” she said, trying to make her voice sound bright.

“Hey, you all settled in?”

“I am,” Kim replied, knowing she was probably putting a little too much pep in her tone. “How about you? You’re in Austin?” She felt Trini’s fingers tighten around her own, and she looked over. Trini looked pissed. Kim gulped softly at the look.

“Yeah, Austin,” Z confirmed. “I’m about to go to sleep, but I wanted to check in. Did you get a good roommate?”

Kim snorted. “Yeah, sure.”

“Our games are the same time tomorrow, so I won’t be able to watch yours, but I’ll try to call before you start, okay?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Kim closed her eyes as Trini pulled her closer across the empty space of the bed.

“Okay, goodnight, Kim.” 

“Night, Z,” she said softly. The phone was taken from her ear and thrown aside, and she looked up in time to see Trini settle over her. She still looked pissed. Really pissed. “That wasn’t fair,” she said to Trini.

“Oh it was about to get real unfair,” Trini said thickly. “I was gonna go down on you and let her hear how you really sound when you’re enjoying it.”

Kim felt her own nostrils flare in offense at Trini’s words. “She heard that just fine the other night when we fucked.”

If possible, Trini’s glare on her got more murderous. She grabbed Kim’s hands and pinned them to the pillows beside her head. “Doesn’t mean she knows your sounds,” Trini growled. “She doesn’t know how you sound for me.”

“You’re starting to sound a little jealous.”

Trini laughed. “I’m not jealous, Princess. She _ wishes _ she could give you what I give you.”

“And you think you’re giving it to me now?” Kim challenged. Not to say that she didn’t want it. Of course she wanted it. Trini was right, nothing was like them together, but she couldn’t give in too easily.

“I might,” Trini mused. “Or I’ll let you watch me fuck myself, leave you high and dry.”

Okay, Kim kind of wanted that, too. Not the high and dry part, but she could get behind watching Trini. She paused in licking her lips and raised a brow instead. “Or, we can go to sleep.”

“Do you really wanna sleep?” Trini’s voice went softer as her hips rocked down into Kim’s, and Kim bit back a moan. The blankets had fallen off of them, and Trini’s shorts were really leaving nothing to the imagination.

“Yes,” Kim lied.

“Liar.”

“What’re you going to do about it?” Kim challenged. Trini lowered her face to Kim’s, their noses brushing, and she exhaled against Kim’s lips. Kim longed to lean up and close that small amount of space between their lips, but she didn’t. She waited.

“I can’t fuckin’ control myself around you,” Trini said, almost in a whine.

“Kiss me,” Kim murmured after a moment.

“Rules.”

“Kiss me.”

“Kim…”

“Kiss me, Trini. Fuck me. Don’t make me beg...because I will.” As much as she hated to admit it. A moment lapsed between them, and Kim honestly began to think Trini would move off of her, but then Trini’s lips were on hers hard and seeking, and she returned it. Their hands clasped together as they kissed and began to rock, and Kim hummed softly into Trini’s warm mouth. 

Fuck the rules.

* * *

They got in late the next night. They had a short sleep ahead of them before their flight in the morning to go home. But the moment the door closed their room off to the world, Trini had jumped into Kim’s arms and wrapped her legs around Kim’s waist. Kim leaned back against the door as she kissed Trini between their smiles. Trini pulled up and ran her fingers through Kim’s hair.

“Hat-Trick Hart,” Trini murmured, messing up Kim’s hair. “Can’t believe you got three goals tonight.”

“Believe it, baby,” Kim grinned, pushing off the door and moving for the bed.

“Almost feel like you deserve somethin’ extra special tonight,” Trini said, taking off her hat and throwing it across the room. Kim dropped Trini down on the bed and stared at her.

“All I want is you naked.”

“So we breakin’ the rules one more night?”

Kim reached back to pull Trini’s hair free of its tie. She watched it spill over her shoulders, and she smiled. “One more night.” She watched with a grin as Trini peeled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside to reveal she hadn’t put her bra back on after the match. Kim raked her teeth over her lip. “Neither of us got a shower in the locker room…” She raised her brows.

“Soap me up good, Hart,” Trini said. Kim laughed and picked Trini up over her shoulder and carried her off to the bathroom. Their night continued to be hot and steamy, and it didn’t slow down until a moment when it really shouldn’t have. Trini was down between Kim’s legs, giving it her all, when Kim’s phone went off. Kim groaned, both from the pleasure and the sound. “That your girlfriend?” Trini asked, leaning up and wiping her mouth.

“Not...my girlfriend,” Kim huffed. Trini got up and picked Kim’s phone up from the floor and held it out for her.

“Answer it.”

“What? No. I’ll call her back.” Kim took the phone and pushed it away. Trini leaned on her knees over her and glared. “Trini, I’m not talking to her in the middle of-”

“You want me to finish? You are.”

Kim had no idea what Trini’s angle was, but she rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone. Anything to get it over with quickly and return to what they’d been doing. “Hey,” she said into the phone.

“I saw the highlights. Great job tonight,” Z said into her ear. Kim watched with wide eyes as Trini lay back down to finish what she had been doing. Kim’s mouth fell open, and though she wanted to push Trini away until she could get off the phone, she couldn’t help but open herself up more to the other woman.

“Thanks,” Kim gasped out, trying to turn it into a yawn. “Yeah, it was a great match, but I’m so beat.”

“I get it, I’ll let you go. Listen, I’ll be home in a couple days, why don’t we go out on Friday? Somewhere really nice. I thought we could talk.”

Usually those words would cause panic in Kim, but she was too focused on getting off the phone so she could be as loud as she desired over Trini’s actions against her. Her hips kept rising off the bed only to be pushed back down by Trini, and Kim needed to let her moans out. She swallowed them down instead. “_ Mhmm _.”

“Really? Great, okay. Have a good night, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Kim said, her voice sharp. “Goodnight.” She quickly hung up and moaned loudly. “Never. Do that to me again.” She couldn’t berate Trini after that, it felt too damn good.

* * *

Kim lay with her head against Trini’s shoulder, and she ran two fingers up and down Trini’s stomach. She heard Trini’s breath hitch and she smiled. She liked the effect she had on the other woman. She liked the quiet, calm moment they were sharing. If only all the moments could be so easy. So sweet. 

“Should get some sleep,” Trini murmured. “We gotta be up in a few hours.”

“Yeah…” Kim replied. She didn’t want to sleep. She wanted to stay close to Trini, maybe go another round. Despite their earlier...moment with Z calling, it had been a fun night. Their win had put them both in great moods and they shared those moods with one another. Kim felt Trini’s fingers stroking through her hair and she closed her eyes with a soft sigh. “At least we managed to make it through two nights without killing each other.”

Trini laughed softly. “Only because we gave up and had sex.” Her hand trailed down Kim’s back, hovering at the small of it. “Otherwise, I’m not sure we woulda made it.”

“So we did a service to each other.”

“More ways than one.”

Kim laughed and leaned up against Trini to look down at her. “Pretty good service.”

“Yeah...has been,” Trini said with a smile.

Something strange tugged at Kim’s heart. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she swallowed it down. “We’ve had a pretty good thing going, huh?”

“Sure, I guess so.”

Kim reached her thumb out and brushed it along Trini’s bottom lip. Kim loved Trini’s lips. “Why can’t we always get along?”

“Dunno. Just...different personalities, I guess.” Trini said, not meeting Kim’s gaze. Kim watched her closely. It felt like something else. Like something more than a difference in personalities, but _ what _ she didn’t know. There was just something between them, some kind of block, and she couldn’t figure it out.

“I like what we’re doing,” Kim said slowly.

“But?” Trini glanced up and looked at her.

Kim dragged her thumb from Trini’s lip to her chin. “But...realistically, how long can we keep this up? Our teammates think we can’t work together, the media thinks we have some kind of rivalry...when this ends, will we be able to play together?”

“Well, Princess,” Trini said, taking Kim’s hand from her chin and threading their fingers together. “You’re a striker and I’m across the pitch in a goal all match. I don’t think we have to worry that much.”

Shaking her head, Kim smirked. “They’re our careers,” she said. “We have to take them seriously.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to take us seriously,” Trini said, stubbornly.

“True…”

“I can be professional if you can,” Trini said. “Things go downhill, we’ll get out before it’s too late. For now, we’re really good at what we do, and I wanna keep doing it.”

“I like it, too,” Kim agreed.

“Good. Then kiss me.”

“No please?”

“Nope.” Trini smirked up at her.

Kim shook her head and leaned down to kiss her. Trini cupped her cheek and kissed back, and Kim settled closer. She knew they both needed sleep, but she really didn’t want any at the moment. It almost felt like whatever was happening was fleeting and she would lose precious time if she wasted it with sleep. She felt Trini’s hand move down to cup her ass and she smirked into the kiss. 

“We shoulda brought that strap-on,” Trini murmured.

“Mm,” Kim grinned. “I can still make you happy without it.”

“Do you promise to be gentle?”

“Not at all,” Kim replied. She kissed along Trini’s sharp jaw while her hand slid between Trini’s legs. “But I do promise it’ll feel good.”

* * *

The flight home had Kim sitting between Tommy and Cassie. She was exhausted. She and Trini had only slept maybe ten minutes the night before. It had been worth it, sure, but she was tired. For some reason, all she could do was replay that short dream she’d had when they had slept. Over and over again. 

_ “So, we just gonna drink, Twenty-Three?” Kim asked, tilting her head to look at her new teammate. _

_ “Was there something else you wanted to do, Seventeen?” Trini asked in faux innocence. _

_ “Uhh, yeah,” Kim nodded, holding her glass out for more. “I wanna see that body naked. And...you know...do stuff to it.” _

_ “Oh really?” Trini shifted closer, pressing to Kim’s side, and she poured two more shots. “What is it you wanna do to my body?” _

Had it been a dream? Or was it a memory? Because it wasn’t anything she remembered from their nights together, and she knew better than to ask Trini about it. 

Thankfully, they had a day and a half off before they were to meet for training. She needed it. She glanced down the plane at the aisle where she knew Trini sat. The other woman was too short for Kim to really see over the seat, and she smirked to herself over it. Small but mighty. She picked up her weak, airplane coffee and took a sip.

“Glad to see you and Trini didn’t kill each other,” Tommy said beside her. Kim looked over at her, sitting by the window, before glancing to her other side at Cassie. Cassie was asleep. Kim turned back to Tommy. 

“We are adults.”

“Consenting adults,” Tommy said with a smirk.

Kim rolled her eyes. “That’s enough.”

“So how’s that going?”

“I’m not talking to you about that here,” Kim said, her voice dropping to a whisper. “Or at all.”

“How are things with Z?”

Letting out a sigh, Kim stared out the window at the clouds passing by. “Fine.”

“Kat says Z’s really having fun.”

That made Kim smile softly. “I am, too.”

“You know I gotta watch out for...my friend.”

“_ Your friend _is doing just fine,” Kim assured. “We’re just having fun, and things aren’t serious between me and Z.”

“Does Z know you’re sleeping with someone?”

Kim lifted her eyes and met Tommy’s. She felt judged, like she was doing something wrong, but she knew she wasn’t. “I was waiting until things got a little more serious before I told her,” Kim explained.

“I think maybe you should consider letting her know,” Tommy suggested. “I know you and...my friend have a complicated thing, but not everyone will understand it. Z’s really cool, and I can’t say I’m rooting for her, but....she still deserves to know.”

“Yeah...I know.” And Kim did. She had been thinking about it a lot since the other night, when she and Z slept together, and she kept coming back to the fact that she wasn’t being honest. Even if there was nothing going on between Trini and herself, she was kind of playing a game to benefit her own needs, wasn’t she? How long could that really last?

“I didn’t mean to be a drag,” Tommy said after a moment. “I just know what it’s like to get caught up in something and you can’t quite see the light.”

Kim smiled softly. “You and Kat?”

“Yeah. When I met her I wasn’t ready for anything serious, but I was really into her. I yanked her around a lot for almost a year before she told me enough was enough. I almost lost her. But I realized I had to get over myself and be vulnerable if I wanted to keep her in my life, and...it’s the best thing I’ve ever done. Including my Olympic winning goal kick.”

“Sounds like she really loves you,” Kim observed.

“Lucky me, huh?” Tommy grinned.

“But it’s not like that with me and...either of them. _ Definitely _ not your friend. No offense.”

“None taken,” Tommy laughed. “She’s a piece of work. Worth the painstaking ordeal of getting to know her.”

“I believe that,” Kim said softly. And she did. Despite their constant back and forth, Kim knew Trini was a strong, committed person. She admired her, really. “Don’t worry, okay? I’ll...figure something out soon.”

“When you’re ready,” Tommy said with a nod. Kim lifted her coffee to her lips again and sipped at it. 

“Besides,” Kim said. “She hates me.”

Tommy laughed. “No, she doesn’t.”

* * *

Fixing the small diamonds in her ears, Kim looked herself over in the mirror. She wore her favorite black dress with ruffles down the front, and her hair was tugged back behind her head. It just barely fit into a ponytail, and she styled the loose ends around her face. She wore simple black heels on her feet, but they weren’t too tall. She was only an inch or two taller than Z as it was. She clasped a necklace matching her earrings around her neck and heard a knock on her door. She frowned. She was supposed to pick up Z, not the other way around. 

She crossed her apartment and went to the door and pulled it open. Trini was leaning with a hand in the doorway, and she slowly dragged her eyes up and down Kim’s body. She clicked her tongue. “Damn, clean up good, Hart.”

“What are you doing here? You're not supposed to drop by anymore.”

“Just wanted to see you off on your big date,” Trini said with a shrug. She wore black jeans with a black top that had a heavy metal band on the front that Kim vaguely knew. How did Trini look hot even in the simplest of outfits? They hadn’t seen each other much since they parted at their hotel room. Training earlier that day was split up as usual between the players and goalkeepers, and they hadn’t really interacted. 

“Okay, you saw me. Go.” 

“What time you gotta leave?” Trini stepped into the apartment, pushing Kim back.

“Soon.”

“How soon?” Trini slammed the door behind herself.

“I am not fucking you before I go on my date.”

“Your lips look good in that lipstick.” Trini took Kim’s wrist and leaned back against the door. Kim, against her better judgement, settled in close.

“Thank you.”

“You should kiss me.”

“No, I shouldn’t.”

“Are you going to kiss her tonight?” Trini asked, tilting her head.

“This is you asking without jealousy?”

“Yeah. Just curious.”

“Probably will,” Kim admitted, honestly. She felt Trini’s thumb rub the pulse point in her wrist, and she shivered. Trini had a look of anger cross her features. “What do you expect?”

“Keep you to myself.”

“And I need more than really great, angry sex.”

“Why?” Trini wouldn’t meet her gaze. Kim got her wrist free and took Trini’s hands in both of her own. 

“You know I don’t have anything here,” Kim said carefully. Trini shook her head, disbelieving smirk on her lips, but she said nothing. “I need more than we’ll ever have.”

“What does that mean?”

A clarity came over Kim that she hadn’t expected. A realization that she wasn’t seeking. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she took a deep breath to center herself. “I can’t do this anymore.” It actually ached her heart to say so, because she knew how good they were together, but she wanted something more. With someone else.

“You don’t wanna fuck me anymore?”

“I’m sorry, Trini.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Trini started to pull away, but Kim trapped her against the door with her body.

“I want to be friends.”

“We were never friends.”

Kim caught Trini’s chin and tipped her head back until Trini looked at her. “Don’t hate me.”

“I never stopped.”

“Okay…” Kim nodded. Her free hand ran up and down Trini’s arm. “Teammates?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“I really had a lot of fun.”

“Y’know, Kimberly, whatever you need to say...I don’t really wanna hear it. We had an arrangement, and now we don’t. I’m a big girl, I can handle it.”

Kim sighed and her gaze dropped to Trini’s lips. If she had known the last time she kissed Trini would be the last… “Trini…”

“What?”

Kim leaned down and kissed her before she could stop herself. Trini wrapped her arms around Kim’s neck and kissed her back, and the kiss quickly became heated. Kim pulled Trini from the door and guided her over to the couch where she laid Trini back and settled over her. She felt Trini’s hands on her back then down her side to the zip on her dress. She knew she needed to stop, needed to make Trini leave, but the desire inside of herself couldn’t let her. She needed one last time. Even if it meant she’d be late for her date.

Trini was gone before Kim could even get her dress back on. Something in her wanted to go after Trini, but she didn’t know why or what she would say. It needed to stop. It was time. She owed Z a real chance. She went into the bathroom to fix her hair and touch up her makeup, and she cursed at the mark Trini had left on her neck. It took her time to cover it with makeup. When she felt good about how she looked she went to find her phone and texted Z that she was on her way. She just needed to come up with a good lie on her way there to explain her near hour delay.

Preferably something better than 'I was fucking another woman for the last time, and I'm not sure I'm actually strong enough to stop'. 


	6. do not try me devil devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -some needed filler, but i hope you like it  
-chapter title from the song Devil Devil by MILCK  
-i know nothing about photoshoots so i hope it's okay  
-who recognizes the outfits they were to it? hm?

_"what makes you so special, special_   
_to think I would ever settle_   
_for that devious dance between you and me, devil, devil"_

* * *

“You really do look great tonight,” Z said, across the table from Kim.

Kim smiled and nodded. She was lucky to get compliments despite how late she had been. “Thank you.” Of course she knew she looked good, but it was nice to hear. Trini never told her she looked good. _ Trini _. No, she couldn’t think about Trini. She sipped at her wine and went back to the pasta on her plate. “So, you wanted to talk?”

“Yeah…” Z nodded and looked down at her own plate before looking back up. “I’m...not good at this kinda thing...but I’m really having a good time, and...I haven’t been in a relationship in a really long time, but I want to be more serious.”

The idea did make Kim smile. It made her feel wanted. “How serious?” She hadn’t been in a real relationship in probably longer than Z. Not since getting her heart broken in college. But she felt like it had to be time.

“I don’t want either of us to date anyone else,” Z said slowly. “I know we haven’t talked about it, about who else we’re seeing, but I...just want to get to know you better.”

Kim nodded. “Me too,” she answered easily. “I’ll be honest, I was sleeping with someone until recently, but I ended that.”

Z smiled warmly. “For me?”

Was it for her? Or was it for Kim? She wasn’t sure. She nodded though. “I want to get to know you better, too.”

Reaching out for Kim’s hand, Z gave it a squeeze. “We can still just...say we’re dating. I don’t need a label.”

“Okay,” Kim nodded. “Dating. Exclusively.” Shouldn’t that have made her happier than it did? Should it have made her heart feel some kind of profound loss? She smiled at Z, kept their hands entwined as she picked up her fork again, but at the moment all she could see was Trini.

* * *

Later that night, Kim lay in her bed with Z curled up against herself. She rubbed the sleeping woman’s arm and stared up at the ceiling. It had been good sex. Good sex with a good person. Nice. There was that word again. But nice was right, wasn’t it? She was supposed to find nice? Passion...what did that equate to? What happened when it fizzled out? When all you were left with was bitterness and dislike?

Kim heard her phone go off. She reached for it and looked at the message on it.

**GOMEZ: **Cleaning out my closet.

Attached was a full mirror picture of Trini dressed in a slutty maid’s uniform. Kim’s brows rose and she swallowed thickly. It didn’t leave a lot to the imagination. Not that she needed any imagination with any inch of Trini.

**HART: ** looks good **  
** **GOMEZ: ** It looks better in person. **  
** **HART: ** can’t **  
** **GOMEZ: ** So is she your girlfriend now? **  
** **HART: **something like that. we’re taking it slow.  
**GOMEZ: ** Good orgasms? **  
** **HART: ** trini **  
** **GOMEZ: ** She go down on you yet? Learn that thing you like? **  
** **HART: ** goodnight **  
** **GOMEZ: **I’m going to bed with my vibrator. Want a video?

The idea made Kim swallow again. Yes, she did. She very much did. But she had to be stronger than that. She had to be...an adult. So she didn’t respond. She locked her phone and put it aside again. Z shifted and snuggled in closer.

“Can’t sleep?” Z asked, sleepily.

“I’m okay,” Kim said. “Go back to sleep.”

“Kay,” Z replied. “Had fun tonight.”

“Me too.” Kim closed her eyes and tried to relax. She had had a good time that night. She liked Z. It wasn’t going to be a bad thing, being with her. It would be safe. But still. All she could think about was Trini in that outfit, in her bed with her vibrator, and found herself wishing she hadn’t ended things.

Shit. She was going to need a twelve-step program, wasn’t she?

She woke up in the morning to a video from Trini that she didn’t watch. Or delete.

* * *

A few days later, Kim and the entire team were at the soccer park. They had a big day ahead of them with a photoshoot for a sports magazine. Being that they were the top women’s soccer team in the country currently, the magazine wanted to do an exclusive. They would interview Coach as well as several of the team members. Kim was one of them. She hadn’t had an interview since the one a couple months before that Trini had been so pissed about, and she was a little nervous. She didn’t want to put her foot in her mouth again, but she knew it was one of those inevitable things with her.

She stood in front of one of the mirrors in the locker room and smoothed down her black dress. It was the same dress she had worn on her date with Z, but it was better than being forced into something awful by the magazine. They were all required to dress semi-formally in black. She thought she heard something about the magazine also coming the next day for shots of them training, but the main pictures would be everyone dressed nicely. 

Kim smoothed her hair back and turned to go find the tent with the make up, but she froze at the sight of Trini standing behind her. Trini wore a black pantsuit with sheer arms. Her hair was pulled back and her jawline looked sharper than ever. Kim swallowed. Trini looked really hot. She felt her cheeks redden with heat. Could Trini see that she had watched the video the night before while alone in her bed? Would Trini sense what Kim had done to herself while she watched it? Sure, she felt a little guilty, but it was almost like she hadn’t had a choice. She had thought about the video, just sitting in wait on her phone, for days before giving in and watching it. And she still hadn’t deleted it.

“Think...they’re lookin’ for you,” Trini said.

“Oh.” Kim nodded, but didn’t move. She watched Trini’s eyes move over her. It wasn’t like Trini hadn’t seen her in that exact dress before recently. She’d even taken it off. Which made Kim think about things she didn’t need to think about. She shook her head out of it. “Thanks.” She walked past Trini for the door.

“Gonna melt the camera, Hart,” she heard behind herself. She paused and looked back.

“There won’t be a camera to melt when it sees you.” She watched a small smile cross Trini’s lips, though the smaller woman still didn’t look at her, and Kim continued on her way out the door. 

A tent was set up on one side of the field where several people were working on hair and makeup. Kim got in line and waited for her turn, and a man and woman fussed over her for a long time. It was the part of the job she didn’t love. Being in magazines? Hell yeah. People touching her constantly? Not as much. She got through it though, and she was leaving the tent just as Trini was entering. Trini didn’t need a spot of makeup in Kim’s opinion. She already looked incredible. But Kim knew how it worked. She wandered out of the tent and looked around.

“Ms. Hart?” She heard. She turned and found a woman in a casual suit with a photographer beside her. “Hello, I’m Marcie. I’m the director of photography. I’d like to get a few solo shots of you, if that would be alright. It’ll go along with your piece of the article.”

“Oh, hi, sure,” Kim said, smiling warmly. She shook both of their hands.

“Let’s go onto the field.” Marcie led the way and Kim followed. She wore black Nike’s on her feet, like they all would, and the three stopped in the center of the pitch. Marcie produced a ball. “Now, why don’t you put a foot to the ball and look over here towards me? Don’t smile.” Kim nodded and dropped the ball, catching it with her foot, and placed the toe of her shoe to it. She stared out past the camera with her pose and waited while the flash went off several times. “Why don’t you play with it a little?”

“Sure,” Kim nodded. She kicked the ball up and dribbled it a bit, a task made more difficult in her dress. She kicked the ball around for a couple minutes before kicking it higher and catching it. “Anything else?”

Marcie stared at Kim, brows furrowed in thought, and was quiet for a bit. She nodded. “Go for the goal.” She pointed at the empty goal post. “With the ball.”

Kim started off down the field, kicking the ball and running for the goal. It was actually kind of fun. She got close up to the goal and easily kicked the ball in, then threw her hands in the air to celebrate, her head falling back in laughter. She heard the flash going, but barely remembered it was there. She really did love what she did.

“That’s great! Thank you!” Marcie gave her a thumbs up from where she stood still near the middle of the pitch. The photographer was up close, still taking pictures, and Kim covered her face.

“Okay, enough,” she laughed.

“Camera loves you,” he said, taking a couple last pictures.

Kim knew it. It’s what all the photographers said to her. She wandered back down the field to where most of the team was gathered together on a small set of risers. Each woman was being led in, standing in three lines, and staring forward to where the cameraman had wandered over. He was taking preliminary shots while they all got set up. Marcie angled Kim in the center of the first row. Trini was at the end of the row, standing idly by with her hands in her pockets. With her camera makeup she looked even more beautiful and Kim stared for a moment. Until Trini turned and caught her. Trini smirked slightly and gave her a single wink, and Kim quickly looked forward.

“Ladies!” Marcie called out, cupping her hands over her mouth. “We’re going to do some serious shots first. Just stare ahead. Think winners! Think winning the finals!” 

The team all stared forward, faces straight, and the photographer’s camera went off in a flurry of pictures. They paused every so often to shift one of the women, or call another round of motivation, but kept taking pictures. When she’d had enough of that, Marcie had them all smile. She had them goof off together and have some fun. Then she had them jump up in the air. It was actually not the worst photoshoot Kim had ever been a part of. She ended up back by the tent where the water was and watched as they got some shots of Tommy and Trini, then of Rita and the coaching staff. 

“Kimberly Hart, number Seventeen.” Kim turned and saw a black man leaned against the fence of the pitch. She frowned and walked over.

“Yes?”

“I’m a big fan,” he said. He held out a hand to her. “My name is Billy Cranston.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Kim said, shaking his hand. He quickly pulled it back. “Are you with the magazine?”

“Oh! No. I’m with Trini. I’m her best friend. These things fascinate me so she lets me tag along sometimes.” He had a bright smile on his lips that Kim couldn’t help but return.

“Trini’s Billy,” she said, nodding. 

“Actually, I’m my own Billy.”

“I just meant...yeah, she’s mentioned you before.”

“Has she?” He asked, surprised. Then a certain look crossed his face and he nodded. “Right. Nevermind.”

“What do you mean, nevermind?”

“I don’t mean anything by it except nevermind.” He shook his head.

Kim had a feeling there was more to it than that, but she let it go. “How long have you known her?”

“Since we were ten,” he replied. “A couple of bullies were trying to take my lunch and she was new. She came up to them and yelled at them until they left me alone. She was half their size, but she wasn’t afraid of them. That’s who she’s always been.”

The story made Kim smile. It sounded like Trini. She could almost picture a tiny Trini getting an attitude with the class bullies. “Sounds accurate,” she said. Billy laughed and looked down the field at where they were taking Trini’s picture in the goal. Kim reminded herself to buy the magazine for those pictures alone. Trini always looked hot in her goalposts, but dressed like she was? Very hot. Hot. Yeah. She wanted Trini. She wanted to take Trini in the locker room and peel those clothes off of her, but she couldn’t. She made herself focus back on Billy. 

“Ms. Hart?” Kim turned and found another woman. She held out her hand. “I’m Laura, the reporter. Is now a good time to talk?”

“Sure,” Kim nodded. She turned back to Billy and gave him a smile. “It was nice to meet you.”

“You, too, Kimberly Hart, number Seventeen,” he said.

* * *

Kim sat back in one of the stadium chairs beside Laura. The woman had a tablet in her hands and a recorder in her lap. Kim waited for the woman to settle herself. “Okay, Ms. Hart-”

“Please, call me Kim.”

“Kim,” Laura nodded. “Let’s start off easy and keep going. Everything will be on the record unless you tell me otherwise, and I’ll stop recording. Got it?”

“Sure,” Kim nodded.

“Okay. So, Kim, what made you agree to come to the Sabertooth Tigers?”

“Well, mostly it wasn’t my choice,” Kim said. “I was traded. But the Tigers were at the top of my list. I thought they were a great team, and a good location. I thought Repulsa was a great coach who I wanted to learn from.”

“What do you think of the Tigers now?”

“I think we’re an even better team. I think we have a solid defense, and our offense is one of the best. Probably top right after the Women’s Team.”

“What about Coach Repulsa?”

Kim laughed. “I think people like to try and ‘get’ me with that question, because of her reputation, but Repulsa is a phenomenal coach. She expects a lot, but that’s just because she knows what we’re capable of. She doesn’t let us give her anything less than 150%. Some people might consider her tough, but they’re just not cut out for the Tigers. And we don’t want them.”

“There’s been a lot circulating in soccer gossip that you don’t get along with your teammates. Any truth to that?”

“No. It took some time for us all to mesh, but that happens on every team that changes. I like everyone on the team very much. We’re like a little family.” Family might be pushing it, but she knew it was what people wanted to hear about their favorite team.

“Even Trini Gomez? Rumours are you two hate each other. Does that ‘family’ feeling extend to your number one goalkeeper?”

Kim was expecting it. She didn’t even flinch. “Trini Gomez is a force to be reckoned with. She’s quiet, and not the easiest to get to know, but she’s great. I’d consider her my friend. Mostly, I’m amazed by her. She can have an entire team coming at her with a ball and never once flinch. And she not only has balls of steel, but she’s the best. Literally the best in the US Women’s league. I’d go as far as to say she’s the best women’s goalkeeper in the world right now.” 

“That’s some pretty high praise.”

“It’s the truth.”

“And you? What about you?”

Kim let out another laugh. “Me? Oh, I know I’m the best. The Pterodactyls were a great team while I was on it, but I left and they dropped. The Tigers were bouncing between three and four, and now we’ve been number one for two months.”

“And you think you’re to thank for that?”

“I think the whole team is to thank. But, yeah, it helps they’ve got me. The team felt kind of disjointed when I first moved, but now we feel much more cohesive. Even when we hang out, we have fun.”

“How often do you hang out with team members?”

“Not every day,” Kim laughed. “Every other week or so. Sometimes once a week. It just depends on our schedules and who’s free. We already see each other daily as is with the season going.”

“Are you dating?”

“I am.”

“Who? Anyone soccer fans would know?”

“She’s involved with the game, but isn’t a player, I’ll say that,” Kim laughed. She and Z hadn’t discussed putting their relationship in the spotlight, and Kim wasn’t going to before they did.

“Have you ever been involved with another player?”

“...yes,” Kim answered honestly. “It never ends well.”

“So, more than once? Anyone we know?”

Kim thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. “No.”

“Why do I feel like you’re lying to me, Kim?”

“Hey, even sports stars are allowed some privacy, right?”

“I guess you’re right,” Laura said. “It’s usually in our business to find out the things you keep private though.”

“I know,” Kim nodded. “But some things are better left in the dark.”

“What does your family think about your success on a team far away from where they live?”

* * *

Finally dressed down in shorts and a tank top, Kim stood on the sidewalk and took out her phone to get an Uber. She had shown up in her dress and hadn’t wanted to bike in it. Now her dress was in a garment back over her shoulder.

“Need a ride?”

Kim looked up and saw Trini’s large truck idling at the curb. Trini was still dressed up and staring forward with her dark sunglasses over her face and perfect jawline on display. Kim swallowed. “...no, I’ll get one.”

“Get in.”

“Trini, I don’t think that’s a good-”

“I won’t pull anything.” Trini’s hands went up in surrender as she turned to Kim. “Just a ride home. You’re on my way.”

Kim thought about it for a moment and nodded. “Okay.” She went around to the other side of the truck and climbed in. She was glad she wasn’t in her dress otherwise she would have just flashed the whole world. She buckled her belt and folded her dress in her lap. Trini pulled across the parking lot, and both kept quiet until the truck was down the road.

“How was the interview?” Trini asked finally as she smoothly changed lanes.

“I think I managed to not fuck it up this time,” Kim said. She glanced over and saw the smirk on Trini’s lips.

“Good,” Trini replied.

“How was yours?”

“Fine,” she said with a nod. “Basic shit. Wanted to get some gossip outta me, but they didn’t.”

“I bet that made her annoyed.”

“Think so,” Trini said. She was quiet for a beat, then glanced over. “Asked if I was dating you.”

“They didn’t ask me that,” Kim laughed. “Just asked if I hate you.”

“And do you?” Trini was staring forward again, and Kim watched her.

“No. Not one bit.” It could have been Kim’s imagination, but she thought she saw flickers of a rise of Trini’s lips. “What did you say about us dating?”

“That I don’t date teammates,” Trini said easily. “Never ends well.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Good thing we didn’t date,” Trini went on. “We ended things fine.”

“Yeah, we did,” Kim said with all of the denial in the world. She nodded and glanced out her window as Trini’s truck rolled through her parking lot. Trini parked in front of the front door. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Don’t mention it,” Trini said.

Kim sat there a moment longer and stared at Trini’s profile. It was like Trini was trying hard not to turn and look back. “You looked...really beautiful today.” She watched the twitch of a smile on Trini’s lips again.

“Yeah...you did too, Princess. But you know that.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t like to hear it. From you.” Kim shifted the dress in her arms and opened the truck door. “And, uh, thanks for that...uh, video. But...you probably shouldn’t...again.”

Trini finally turned and looked at Kim. A perfect smirk was resting on her mouth. “Nahhh, I think you liked it, Princess,” Trini said. She leaned closer to Kim. “I think you’ve watched it more than once.”

Kim gulped. “I just-”

“Look, until I find someone to replace you, I’m gonna be doin’ some thinkin’ about you. Sometimes I might even record it. If I send it to you?” Trini was leaned in close to Kim’s ear by then. “Well, Hart, all you gotta do is delete it if you don’t want it.” Her nose brushed Kim’s cheek, and Kim’s breath hitched.

“You don’t think it’s a little inappropriate?”

“Oh, it’s very inappropriate,” Trini chuckled. Her finger ran down Kim’s neck. “That’s kinda the point.”

“Trini…” Kim gasped out.

“Inappropriate would be if I came inside and fucked you like I wanna do right now.” Kim’s eyes closed, and she tried for the life of her to remember why they couldn’t. She desperately wanted to drag Trini inside with her. “So...instead, you’re gonna go in, you’re gonna lay down, and you’re gonna fuck yourself. And I’m gonna drive home thinkin’ about you with your fingers deep and hard between your legs til I’m wet and speedin’ home.”

“Th-then what?”

“Then I’m gonna go to bed and do the same thing...if I make it that far,” Trini whispered into Kim’s neck. “We both get laid, but we didn’t do it together, so it’ll all be good.”

It sounded good to Kim. It sounded really good. And logical. “Okay,” she murmured, sure that she wouldn’t do what Trini said.

“Okay,” Trini replied. “Go in.” She pulled back and settled back in her seat. Kim felt disappointed. She already missed Trini’s closeness.

“How do I know you will, too?” Kim asked, starting to get out.

“I’ve spent all day starin’ at you in that dress. Trust me, I will.”

That made Kim smile. She stood on the sidewalk and stared up at Trini, who wouldn’t look at her. “We’re pretty good at just being friends,” she said, denial still surging within her. She closed the door, but not before seeing the grin on Trini’s lips as she drove off. Kim walked into her building, an excitement burning through her.

She couldn’t. She knew that. She couldn’t do what Trini said. It would be wrong. She thought about how wrong it would be the whole way up to her apartment. She thought about it as she dropped her stuff on the couch and wandered into her bedroom. And she thought about it as she shed her clothes and lay down on top of her bed.

She wasn’t doing anything wrong. She was alone. It was okay.

She took out her phone and pulled up the video Trini had sent her, and she relaxed back as she hit play. It wasn’t wrong. She wasn’t doing anything wrong.

* * *

The next morning, Kim awoke to her cell phone buzzing on the bed beside her. She yawned and picked it up, answering it when she saw that it was Tommy. “Hey Oliver,” she greeted, coming off her yawn.

“Got plans today?”

“Um...no, I don’t think so,” she said. It was their day off after all.

“Good. Mandatory team upliftment session.”

“What’s that?”

“Every so often we pick something fun to do together. Everyone is required to be there.”

“Why didn’t Coach tell us last night?” Kim sat up and scratched her head.

“Coach doesn’t know anything about it,” Tommy said. “It’s only the team.”

“Oh. Okay. What time? I’ll see if Z wants-”

“Nuh uh, chica. Team only, no partners.”

“Okay. So where are we going?”

“Skate Town at noon.”

Kim’s brows went up. “Skate...Town? Is that, like, a skateboard park?”

Tommy laughed through the line. “It’s a roller-rink, Hart!”

She was afraid of that. She nodded, even though Tommy couldn’t see her. “Okay, guess I’ll see you there.”

“Sweet! It’s gonna rock.” Tommy disconnected, and Kim fell forward onto the bed. She was naturally great at a lot of things. It wasn’t her ego talking. She really was a natural most of the time. It was easy for her to pick new things up. Hell, that’s how she had started with soccer. Just picked it up and realized she had a natural talent.

One of the things she had never picked up? Skating. 

She was allowed a bike as a kid, but she was never allowed a pair of skates. The few times she’d gone to skate rinks she had either been too scared to put a pair on, or just plain couldn’t stay up on them if she tried and ended up giving up in ten minutes. Once she reached a certain age she just gave up on the idea altogether. Better to pretend she didn’t like the sport than to not be the best at it, right?

Right.

So she had agreed to meet all of her teammates at a place that she hated. Sounded like a _ fantastic _day off.

* * *

Kim sat on a bench and watched all the other women skate past. She had a beer in her hand, it was her second already, and she tried her best to look chill. She had worn one of her best, shortest pairs of shorts along with a simple, tight pink top. She also wore black boots, tied well above her ankles. Harder the shoe to take off, the easier to fend off taking them off. Or something. (And even if she wanted to admit that she wore the shorts for Trini, knowing Trini loved her ass, she wouldn’t. Ever.) She looked down at her phone to return a text to Z and looked up again. Just in time to see Trini hop off the rink and roll over to her.

Trini was in single-line skates. Of course she was. Trini snatched Kim’s phone from her hand. “Gonna sit here all day textin’ your girlfriend? Really?”

Kim jumped to take her phone back. “Give me that. Mind your own business.”

“This is a team thing,” Trini said, waving a hand at the rink. “Whole team should be out there.”

“I have cramps,” Kim answered easily.

“Then why even come with that lame excuse?”

Kim rolled her eyes as Trini started to roll circles in front of her. It was like she was just rubbing it in. “Because it’s a team event. I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Nah, you aren’t.” Trini shook her head. “What size skate you wear?”

Kim had no clue. She kept her face blank and shrugged. “I’ll catch everyone when it’s time to eat.”

“No, you’re gonna skate. C’mon.” Trini grabbed Kim’s hand and tugged her to her feet. She started to skate away and pull Kim with, but Kim dug her heels in and stopped.

“I told you, I have cramps. I’m not skating today.”

Trini spun around on her skates and stared at her. She was quiet, eyes scanning Kim’s face for several beats. “But you can, right?”

“What?” Kim laughed. “Of _ course _ I can skate. What adult woman can’t?” She saw Trini’s lips twitch, and while she usually found it kind of cute, in the moment Kim found it infuriating. Trini was laughing at her! The nerve! “I can skate!” 

“Then show me,” Trini said, innocently. She started to skate backwards again, and Kim let herself be pulled for a few paces.

“Trini,” Kim said, begging. She glanced around to see if any of their teammates were watching, but they seemed to have their privacy. Trini stopped and Kim stumbled into her. Kim looked at her. “I can skate,” she insisted again.

“Not better than me.”

Well. That was downright rude. Kim’s eyes narrowed. “I could skate circles around you,” she promised. Of course she was fibbing, but...maybe she wasn’t. Maybe she could put on a pair of skates and be amazing. “Fine. Get me some skates.”

“I will,” Trini nodded. “What size?” Kim stared silently for a moment and Trini smirked. “What size shoe, Princess?” Kim told her. “Take off your boots and I’ll get ‘em.” Kim sighed and sat down. She took the time to unlace her boots and stuffed the laces back into them before holding them out to Trini. “Be right back.” Trini skated away, backwards, and Kim rolled her eyes. The goalkeeper could be insufferable. She reached for her beer and finished it off while she waited for Trini to return. Soon, the shorter woman did. She handed a pair of skates out to Kim. “Tie ‘em up tight.”

Kim huffed. “Yes, I’ve worn skates before, I knew that.” She didn’t. She felt herself shaking as she put a foot into one skate and tied it as tightly as she could. Then the other foot. When it was also tied she looked up at Trini. “See? Totally know what I’m doing.”

“Then stand up.” Trini watched her, amused. Her eyes sparkled, and Kim wanted to wipe it away. She just...couldn’t. Standing with wheels on your feet was a dangerous thing. Who even invented the sport, anyway? “Stand up,” Trini repeated. She moved closer and held out a hand. Kim stared at the hand for a moment before taking it. Trini squeezed hers, and it comforted Kim. But it didn’t make her want to stand up. “Stand up, Princess,” Trini said softly, pulling on Kim’s hand.

Kim carefully began to stand, one hand out for balance while the other gripped tight to Trini’s, and for just one second she was up. She was standing. Then she and Trini were on the floor, tangled up, and Trini was laughing. Not just Trini laughing, but rolling in belly laughter. Kim pulled herself away from Trini and gripped onto the bench to pull herself onto it and sit.

“Asshole,” she snapped.

“You can’t skate,” Trini said, her laughing subsiding. She got to her feet and wiped her hand over her eyes. “Oh my god, you can’t skate.”

“Shut up.” Kim glared at her and wished she hadn’t gotten tricked into putting them on. She really wanted to go get another beer.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Trini laughed. “Really. Okay, come on. Try again. I’ll show you how to do it, it’s really easy.”

“Says you.”

“I grew up on my rollerblades,” Trini explained. “Come on, let me show you.” Trini offered her hands, and Kim stared at them. She wasn’t sure she trusted it. Did she trust Trini? She couldn’t say. “I won’t let you fall again, Hart. I swear.”

Kim took a deep breath and put her hands in Trini’s. “Better not, Gomez.” She stood up with Trini’s help, and they stood still for a moment, staring at each other. Kim cleared her throat. “Now what?”

“Just move towards me,” Trini said. “Don’t overthink it.” Trini started to slowly skate backwards, and Kim clumsily moved her feet to follow. She skated in short, awkward paces until they got onto the skate floor where she slipped and almost went down, but Trini’s tight grip moved up to Kim’s forearms to hold her up. Kim mirrored the hold on Trini’s forearms anxiously. “It’s okay,” Trini said gently, encouragingly. “You’re doing good.”

With a glance around them, Kim huffed. “Everyone is going to see that I can’t do this,” she said, irritation in her tone. She started to let go of Trini, but Trini held onto her tighter. 

“Hey, it’s fine. You _ are _ doing it.”

“Only because you’re keeping me up.” Kim caught sight of Tommy looking at her, and Tommy just stared back and raised a curious brow. Kim looked away. At least the other woman wasn’t laughing at her as she feared. 

“Don’t think about anyone else,” Trini said softly. Kim looked back to Trini and met her gaze. Trini’s own was gentle and full of care, and it wasn’t something Kim was used to seeing on Trini. “Just move towards me,” Trini went on. “Look at me and move towards me.”

The words hit Kim in her gut and her heartbeat pounded in her chest. She didn’t look away from Trini’s kind eyes. The eye contact was a lot. It felt thick, deep with a meaning that she couldn’t understand. When they got around the rink once Kim tried to pull away. “Okay, I skated.”

“Nah, you’re not done,” Trini murmured, pulling Kim around again. “Not til you can do this on your own.” Kim gulped and kept in Trini’s hold. The movement of her feet began to feel a little smoother and more natural, but she was certain if Trini let go she’d fall. They were halfway around again when the loud Seventies music changed into something slower and the lights lowered as colored lights shot across the floor.

“It’s couples skating!” The skate DJ called across the loudspeaker. “Find that special person and skate your hearts out!”

“Okay, let’s take a break,” Kim said, looking away.

“I don’t think so,” Trini replied. “Like I said, you’re not done. You can suffer through skatin’ to a slow song with me.”

Kim set her jaw stubbornly and looked at Trini again. “I don’t have a problem skating to a slow song with you, but what if people think we’re a couple?”

“They won’t. They’ll think you don’t know how to stop.”

“I know how to stop!”

Trini laughed. “Sure you do.”

“You’re really annoying, you know that?”

“Yeah, Princess, I know.”

* * *

Trini slowed and Kim stepped back on the brake of her skate like Trini had taught her. They came to a smooth stop before Trini helped Kim onto the carpeting off the rink. They skated together, separately and slowly, to the bench where Kim sat down. She had made it around the rink one time without holding onto Trini and she had only stumbled once. She felt damn proud of herself. But her feet hurt. 

“Want me to get your boots?” Trini asked.

“Please,” Kim said. She took the skates off and Trini took them.

“Be right back.” Trini skated off. Kim sat back and took a deep breath. It had been...not bad. She wouldn’t call it fun. She wasn’t going to rush to do it again anytime soon, either. Trini reappeared with Kim’s boots and she handed them to her. Kim put them on and felt comforted by them and her firmer relationship with the ground. “You just gonna sit here now?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Trini hesitated. She looked to the skate rink then looked back at Kim. “I could use a break. You like air hockey?”

“I’m an air hockey champ.”

“Of course you are.” Trini rolled her eyes and skated towards the arcade. Kim got up and followed her.

“I am!”

“Uh huh.” Trini got some quarters from the dispenser and put them in the slot on the hockey table. “You should know, I am too.”

Kim heard the clunk of the puck on her side and she grinned as she picked up her paddle. “But are you as fast as me?” She launched the puck across the table before Trini could get ready for it, but in no time Trini grabbed her paddle and blocked the puck from hitting her goal.

“You forget I’m a goalkeeper?” Trini grinned.

“Shit,” Kim whispered.

* * *

After losing two of three games Kim sat alone in a booth, the table littered with paper plates, empty beer bottles, and dirty napkins. The rest of the team had gone back to skating. Kim sat there and sipped her beer as she gazed across the skating rink’s cafe. 

“We should hang tonight,” came Trini’s voice behind Kim. Trini was sitting in the next booth with her back against the wall and her legs across the bench. Her voice was right in Kim’s ear. Kim shivered.

“We shouldn’t.”

Trini brushed her finger through Kim’s hair from behind, grazing Kim’s neck with her touch. “Today’s been fun.”

“It’s been okay.” Kim reached behind her head to brush Trini’s hand off.

“Do you miss it?” Trini asked lowly.

Kim’s eyes closed and she tried to breathe steadily. She did. She thought about how much she missed it every moment their bodies were close. But it was too messy and she couldn’t. She had to be grown up for once and not give in simply because she wanted to. “How many beers have you had?” She asked, instead of an answer.

“Enough,” Trini answered, her tone flirty as she reached over the booth to brush her thumb to Kim’s jaw. Kim caught Trini’s hand in her own and pulled it from her face, but didn’t say anything. After a moment Trini withdrew her hand and sighed. “I liked it better when it was all fun.”

“Was it ever all fun?” Trini didn’t respond. Kim finished her beer and put the empty bottle down on the table. “Tell everyone I said bye,” she said, getting to her feet.

“Want a ride home?”

“No, I’m good,” Kim replied. “Meeting Z at my place later so....”

“So no chance of me talkin’ you into gettin’ naked with me,” Trini finished.

Kim tilted her head with a smirk. “You say that like there’d be a chance if I wasn’t meeting her.”

“I think I still gotta chance, yeah,” Trini nodded with a little confident smile.

“I’ll just let you keep thinking that so your ego doesn’t get too bruised,” Kim answered good-naturedly. “But, hey, thanks for today. You didn’t have to help me...or force me...to skate. I know I’m not your favorite person to be around.”

Trini shrugged. “Can’t have a teammate who’s afraid to try the things we do.”

“I wasn’t afraid!”

“Sure you weren’t, Princess.”

Between the teasing look on Trini’s face, her appeasing tone, and that nickname, Kim bit down on her lip more irritated. She took a step backwards. “See ya, Gomez.”

“See ya ‘round, Hart.” Trini used the hand holding her beer bottle to lazily salute Kim. Kim spun on her heel and walked for the exit so she could leave before someone saw her and tried to convince her to stay. And...to get away from Trini before Kim changed her mind and made the other woman take her somewhere private.

After the day they’d had, Kim knew she was weak in her resolve to stay away from private moments with Trini. She thought about it while she waited on her ride, and she thought about it the whole way home. Trini had been sweet and fun, and Kim liked sweet and fun Trini. It wasn’t a side she saw much of. Truth was, she liked most sides of Trini. Which was all the more reason to stay away from her.

* * *

Later that week, it was the night before another home game and Kim was laying in bed in the dark. Z was sleeping beside her, but Kim couldn’t sleep herself. Her phone had buzzed nearly twenty minutes before and she had been staring at it ever since.

**GOMEZ: **I can’t stop thinking about your body.

Kim gave it another ten minutes before she gave in and replied.

**HART: ** just my body?   
**GOMEZ: ** And your mouth. **  
** **HART: ** don’t do this **  
** **GOMEZ: **Okay fine. I won’t.

It took staring at her phone, waiting, willing another message, for another half an hour before Kim typed back a second response. She knew she needed to stop their communication, but it was an addiction. She _ couldn’t _ stop.

**HART: ** you have some nerve. we’re done remember? **  
** **GOMEZ: ** Then why are you talking to me? **  
** **HART: ** i don’t know **  
** **GOMEZ: ** Yeah you do. You want me. **  
** **HART: ** no i don’t **  
** **GOMEZ: ** I want you Princess. I’m tired of just thinking about you.   
**HART: ** it’s not gonna happen gomez **  
** **GOMEZ: **It is in my head and with my hand.  
**HART: ** dammit trini   
**GOMEZ: ** You wanna listen? **  
** **HART: ** no. goodnight **  
** **GOMEZ: ** Ok you’re missing all the fun. **  
** **GOMEZ: ** That wass really good princess. Thanks for the memories **  
** **GOMEZ: ** Not that I can’t gget it from someone elsee cuz I can ****  
**GOMEZ: ** Look I’m a lil drunk. None of this countss for real life   
**GOMEZ: **To clarify,, I onlly miss the sex  
**GOMEZ: **still hat u  
**GOMEZ: **ur dumb


End file.
